


Shining, burning, blinding

by soulreader



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A lot of sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Omegaverse, Sex, korrasami and just korrasami, like f/f in every possible way, no poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulreader/pseuds/soulreader
Summary: Korra is coming back from the northern water tribe. Were she was in the middle of a war. She can`t wait to see her best friend Asami. Korra is the Avatar but she works at the coast guard in RC.See Korra and Asami fall in love.sorry I suck at summary and english is not my mother language. This is kind of training for me.





	1. Back to R.C

Shining, burning, blinding

Omegaverse story

Korra (P.O.V)

It was a long trip home. After all I had to travel back from the war in the northern water tribe. Civil war between the southern and northern water tribe came finely to an end. Thanks to my father Tonraq the chief of the southern water tribe and the military of the united Republic, the war finished after three years. My duty as Avatar was to keep balance and peace between nations and it was almost breaking me apart for trying to be neutral between south and north. After all the south was my native home, even if I became more an citizen of Republic City after all. I moved to Republic City when I was 19. Being the spiritual rebirth of light isn`t easy. I had no choice in that matter. If I like it or not. I was born the Avatar. My purpose is written in the web of destiny and there is no way around. I excepted that long time ago. Back when I came to Republic City and get to learn my diplomatic skills and air bending with councilor Tenzin. I had to handle Equalists and Amon, I was thrown in the ice-cold water of an Avatars life. At least I kept being stubborn about my life being in my own hands and went to the coast guard working as rescue swimmer with my polar bear Dog Naga. Water was always my natural habitat and could at least earning some money by doing what I loved most. After three years of military operations and diplomatic negotiations I really miss that life. And most I`ve misst my friends, especially one. I kept in touch with her. She was the only one writing me constantly mails and we sometimes had time for phone calls. Her voice being soothing for my mental health in war. Asami. It`s kind of strange, because technically I still have a boyfriend, Mako. We kind of called quits when I went to my mission, but we never had the talk. He just wrote me once or twice but he kind of asking me about weather and stuff and I just don`t felt to reply such sloppy notes. Eventually I need to talk to him about us, I think. I`m kind of nervous thinking about the crew and my family. I come as a different person home, I hope they still love me. After all, they lived on, like everyday before. I hope I can see h- “e are reaching coast in 20 minutes Avatar Korra“ a seaman shouts and brake my thoughts. Finally home….

Asami(P.O.V)

 

“Well of course I will have a meeting with you personally for the contract, “ I tell Suyin on the phone,“ tomorrow morning at 10 o clock is perfect. It`s an honor to do business with you Suyin.“   
“ Well the honor is on our side, we know were to buy the best ships in the whole nation, it`s certainly future industry building high quality ships for our coast guard in Zaofu. I will bring my second in command for the meetings. She is all exciting to see the ships and to talk about the engines you create for the Hydrosatomotor Boats“ she says with an amusing sound in her voice.   
“ Good I will expect you at my office at the harbor then. Have a nice day and see you tomorrow, bye.“

„Yeah I`m looking forward to it, bye Asami“ by that Suyin endet the phone call with a dump click.   
Puh I`m so happy that my business it`s increasing there reputation everyday more. After the shit Dad did to our company, did to me…Suyin Beifong is buying five of the new Hydrosato Coastkeeper Boats and maybe a Bluewing chopper. That would be one of the best selling in the last three months. Before business was doing money out of the civil war. Providing the united nations with war supplies. I`m happy that stupid war is finally over and the best part of it, Korra is coming back today. I can wait to see her. I was so worried when she left for diplomatic negotiations and then also get involved fully in this war and fighting as Admiral for the UNR. She was one of my few friends when she left, even after all that happen with the Mako thing. I kind of dated him, when he started to be more interested in the Avatar then me and Korra being head over heals for him. I just thought that I want them to be happy and if they would be happy together I certainly wouldn`t be in there way. I just wanted to keep our friendship, I really liked Korra. She was and is an amazing human being. Kind, brave and hot headed to the top. Mako kept in touch with me through all this time. I`m happy that he felt mutual to keep up our friendship somehow stable. But the most important friend to me right now is Bolin, Makos brother. He is such a sweet shit and he was totally fine when I told him about my deepest secret. Honestly it came out he has the same secrete as me. Hehe he even went that deep that we often went out together for `funny things`, he is fucking good copilot. Thinking of him, I should call him. As I grab my cell phone to call him, my phone starts to vibrate and I see a picture of a big goof grinding on a strip pole all drunk. I chuckle at the memory when I took the picture, while I press the green symbol to answer the incoming call. “Hey Bo waaaaas up,“ I grin at my stupidity and feel myself be free talking to that guy.   
“Heeeeey satosister your aliiiiiiife,“ he swoops at me with his singing voice and went on,“ What you doing I kind of didn`t heard from you in ages. Are you ok girl?“ I feel really touched about the concern in his voice, his such a sweet fluff shithead.

„Ohh do you already miss your `big sister` after a week of silence,“ I tell him sweetly, “I though you would be very busy with that red head I set you last week in the club. I though she will be a handfull or should I say a mouthful.“ I tease him just a bit imagine him blush at the statement.  
“Damn Asami your the one to talk, you know how her mouth is, you kind of went home with her alpha twin sister. Don`t tell me you just count her sweet freckles she had on her face for what I saw there. I know you Sato I`m sure you had your sweet mouth full as well.“ he set with a cocky tune.  
“Oh bro I was all gentlewoman and drove her home and well said my goodbye….in the morning,“ I counter him with a evil grin. I really enjoy our freedom and well it is distracting me, from thinking to much about someone. It was at all his idea I should live my sexuality out and don`t morn about the ONE I don`t want to think about. She is just my friend and definitely not in to her `boyfriends` ex. But I can`t keep my thoughts straight so I imagine her being more, but I remind myself that we are at least friends and thats the matter. Thinking about her I remember Bo of something „You know whats today right?“  
“What are you talking about. Shit, did I forget your birthday?“ he trembles.  
“No you goon, we celebrated my birthday a month ago. Korra! Korra is returning today to Republic City. Didn`t you get the mail?“ I kind of said this with a lot of enthusiasm.   
“Whaaat? I didn`t get any kind of mail. I mean I kind of tried to write her but she never replied to any of my messages. I kind of know that she just kept in touch with you.“ he sounded really disappointed at that.   
“You know it`s not your fault Bo, I think she just went trough hell and back and felt more comfortable talking about her well being with a woman. Being all day surrounded by male, admirals, generals and sailors. And it`s not that she wrote me all the time.“ I`m thinking out loud to Bolin.   
“Mmh if you say so,“ he says with a small sigh at the end.“But hey I`m really happy she is coming back, I mean hey Korra is coming home and the crew will be complete again. I mean if Mako is going to hang around again. I mean I kind of don`t know if they are still a thing and well he never talks about her. I mean he is all in to his Job as IS (intelligence specialist) at the coast guard. The last time I had a real talk to him was maybe three months ago and I know he is hanging with that girl with the forehead tattoo and her friends a lot. I think they work for some kind of special agency I don`t know.“ he lose himself in his thoughts about his brother. I know he felt left behind,after all he was usually inseparable with his brother, but in the last two years Mako just decided to do his own way and let Bo be more independent.   
“Hey Bobo you know you can always talk to me, no matter what. And if you need any kind of help I`m more than happy to help you out.“ I say trying to be the support he just needs right now.  
“Thanks Satoto you`re awesome just by listening to my blurb. But hey let`s go back to Korra. When is she coming today? Are you going to meet her? I want to come along. Oh but my shift is till late in the evening today. Damit!“ he just spate out in ultra speed Bolin manner.   
“Hahaha ok Bo, I`ll go in some minutes to the Harbor to welcome her back. I let her know that we are expecting a welcome home party with the crew on Saturday night at the Ice dodging bar in little water tribe. What do you think about that?“ I chuckle in my phone. 

“Well genius Salami you have always the best ideas. I`ll be at the harbor office tomorrow I think we will see us then. You told me about some kind of mother-fucker-selling-cortract with the Metallclan from Zaofu. Good luck with that and of course good luck with Korra. I don`t think you have the guts to pull her to you and tell her your undying love for her.“ he just couldn`t shot his mouth and kept on with a high frequency voice which should be the imitation of my voice, „…aham Oh Korra I`ve missed you so much, please touch me everywhere you want o mighty Avatar, oh please yeas right there go lower-„  
„Stop it you little shit, you will regret that. Asami fucking Sato will get you back for that.“ Im treating him with my most intimating voice. “Bye you little shithead see you tomorrow“  
“Nooo wait Sato-„   
Click. And with that I shot him down. Well my anxiety building up to a point I feel nausea thinking about the meeting with Korra. Ok don`t overthink stuff, I`m just happy to see her and well talk with her again personally. I grab my car keys and leave my office at the Sato tower in uptown and tell my secretary Yuana that I`m out till tomorrow. I want to enjoy every minute Korra wants to share with me, so I want to keep my schedule free. As I walk to the elevator a flood of memories of Korras face wash over my mind. All kind of scenarios of her stuck in my image, some are real some are straight out of my fantasy. I feel the corners of my mouth stretch upwards to a smile I didn`t feel in along time. Bing! the elevator averts.


	2. Beautiful sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have allready 10 chapters of this. But they need to be edited and well I work a lot. like 15 hours a day....

Korra

After saluting my officers, I step out of the bridge and walk the line to the harbor entrance. My duffle bag strapped tight to my shoulder I walk and watch out for the person I want to see most. The sun is kind of shining bright in to my eyes as if she`s trying to blind me. I put my free hand in front of my face to cover my eyes from the blinding rays and than I see her. It`s such a bright sight in front of me. The sunlight shining directly behind her. It looks like she is the sun, her body building a halo around her and she`s illuminating me with her presence. My heart beat is increasing with every step I take to her. What the fuck is wrong with me. Why do I feel like I`m going to burst, when I see her jade eyes and her soft smile. My attention focus with my whole being to her. I`m just three steps away from her and she draws me in like a black hole the light. My body moves without conscience to her. My bag falls with a thud to the ground and she is in my arms. I feel her warm body press to mine and it feels like she is warming me already from the inside out. My eyes are wide open in disbelieve, fighting with tears to split out. Happiness. Wow, how long didn`t I felt this feeling.   
Home.   
I feel at home, warm and cozy.   
Safe.   
I feel safe again, no death spirit following me, no nightmare covering my vision. I feel her backing away of the long hug we share.  
„Spirits Korra it`s so good to see you again. It`s been three years. I`m loving your hair.“ saying and looking at me with a soft expression. I can see how happy she looks at me and blushing? As if she wants to put me back in the hug again. And well she is crushing me again. It`s so sweet.  
“Asami I`ve been gone to long. I have missed you so much.“ I just hold her one more time and inhale a long breath of her, sweetness, she smells like summer, cherry blossoms and something synthetic and it invades my mind. It always had. The first time I smelled her I felt such jealousy, it was so confusing. “Hey you look really beautiful your self“, `smeck Korra your not suppose to tell this to a friend`, to late. “Well you know you are snazzy as always.“ I try to save my blubbery self. 

“Thanks Korra your to kind“, she states with blushing cheeks at me. She`s to cute. What? Fuck what I`m thinking again. Bad Korra bad. I close my eyes and shook my head to shake the thoughts out of my mind and come back to presence.   
“So how are you doing I want to hear everything I`d miss and in details please.“ I can`t stop this fucking grin I have in my face and oh my god I`m still touching her with my hands around her upper arms.

“Hahaha,“ Asami loughs sweetly. God I missed that sound in life motion. The phone calls doesn`t make her acoustic voice justice. “Well, how about we put your luggage in the trunk and we talk it about it over the best dumplings Republic City has to offer? I know you girl, you`re always craving for good food and I`m sure you missed them as much as me. Or would you like me to drive you directly to air temple Island. You sure miss Tenzin and the rest of the family.“ she questions her own suggestion with a small scold on her face. As if she is feeling guilty by her egoistical though. Still concern about everyone els he?  
“Well, about the missing thing that`s debatable, but I would love to go grab some food and chat with you. The kids and Tenzin can wait. I`m sure they are expecting me just later for the evening.“ I give her my best smile.

„Great“, she seems enthusiastic about it,“ so a bunch of mixed dumplings and warm sake at Han Kung`s for two than. She opens the trunk to her car and I throw my bag in there, seconds later I hope in her very nice dark blue convertible Sato car. `Hmm I though it was black, hmm`I just shrugged at the though. I watch her starting the car and I couldn`t stop gazing at her and smile. She is in her element when she is driving. As if her hands where made to hold the stirring wheel in a perfect way. Her eyes hovering the situation in every second without fail. She always seems to have a smile on her face when she is driving like that. And I don`t have to remind myself how beautiful she looks when her hair sometime is caressed from the air. I wish I was this air. Fuck I`m doing it again. It`s better I look at something else or she is going to caught me starring like a creep. The City looks bigger and in a good shape after all this terroristic attempts of the equalists. Even the main Towers are rebuild in a very nice way with a new park nearby. Greenification, I would call it. Than the City looks so much friendlier and greener as someone did the last touches to a artistic portrait. Asami`s car doing a bright turn to the right, parking in a slot and bringing me out of my thoughts.  
“So here we go, to Republic Citiy`s best dumplings.“ she points to the right with her finger and a big dorky smile. I couldn`t hold back and give her my best loop sided grin back.  
“My treat, and no arguments about that“ I point my finger to her and shush her when she started to debate.

Asami

`Gosh I missed her so much, she is so pretty with her bobbed hair and her musky sweet scent. And her blue eyes looking at me like that and chatting as if she never went away` I`m spacing out of conversation. 

“So yeah you see I`m back in one piece after the explosion in the north pole“ she finished her story about mission Convergence she was leading. “And we never had a chance without the supplies of future industries, I was very grateful about that. But have you been working on something else? I know your always drawing in your little `Satoinventions Notebook` of yours.“ she ask with a genuine smile and pointing with her head to my leather covered notebook to my left. 

“Oh yeah I worked on the improvement of the new Sato Hydromotor for ships and well I was kind of in charge of the City rebuilding team. It`s a very satisfying job to reshape the City in a better look, I think. Or I least I think I put it in a better look.“ I tell her about my last jobs I got myself occupied.   
“Woaw wait did you designed the new towers and the park?And all those trees and…woaw.“ she seems impressed.   
“Yeas I kind of got the job from president Raiko and well I had a bunch to do, when you were absent here. I was happy I could help the united force and the southern water tribe with the military supplies, but I was happy doing something not so destructive, when you know what I mean.“ I give her my confirmation. War is just a fucking bitter business.

“Yeah I know what you mean Asami, I was responsible of a lot of destruction,“ she says with a sad face on her,“ I`m sorry you had to use your genius and inventions for something so negative.“  
I can hold myself and I reach her hand over the table and I put my over hers, holding it lightly knuckles “oh Korra, don`t you dare think it`s your fault. War is for sure no good, but you and the allied forces saved us from a bigger destruct you, we can imagine. The northern water tribe was going to destroy the southern water tribe, with no mercy even with the treat of using nuclear weapons,“ I stopped just for a second to inhale the though of a world war was just so scary. „“You saved us from a darkness we only felt the shadow of it and I know you did what u had to do for us all, for peace. We are responsible for what we do not for what we are. You`re the Avatar Korra, but that doesn`t mean you have to balance the whole world on your shoulders. The citizen of this planet need to share this weight with you, we live here with you after all. You are just human as I am Korra and if you ever want to talk about or anything just you know I`m here for you.“ I inhale through my nose after such a open speech and finally look at her expression. She has a soft grateful and soft gaze and something I can`t detect. Like she is in deep thought about something. 

“Your so sweet. That means a lot and I think I`ll come back to that offer, when I need to let it out.“ she says with a soft voice, holding my hand tighter and I can just gulp about her affection. `it`s what friends do right, why does this feel like more. I`m pathetic thinking I`m special to her. I`m probably her best friend, but I`ll be what ever she needs me to be for her.` „You became such a good friend Asami I never though I would have such a great girl friend apart from Naga, it`s nice.“ my heart skips from hundred to zero beats in record time, heartbreak in 2.5 seconds. I warned you stupid brain. I don`t want her to notice my disappointment and I take all my self together and give her my best fucking fake smile I can manage.   
“ I`m glad we are friends too, but I have a company to lead and tomorrow a big deal at the harbor with a big fish. So if it`s ok with you I ride you where ever you want me to and head back to my office.“ seeing her face sadden about that statement brought me almost to smack myself but I really need to put some distance between us right now. I feel so fucking exhausted and I need fresh air to breath. I took my hand of the warm source, always by keeping my facial expression.  
She just nodded „ of course you have responsabilities to go after and I don`t want you to work till late night. You can drop me at Tenzins port?“

“Yeah sure let`s go and oh before I forget, the crew wants a comeback-reunion on saturday at the Icedodging Bar. Your in right?“ we discuss while we were leaving the location.   
„Oh yeah I`m so in, I missed the fire ferrets and their sponsor!“she laugh out lout.   
The ride to the port was quite with just some small talk here and there and friendly smiles. I let her out at the Airtemple Harbor port and she gives me a goodbye hug I greatly return. I felt her sniffle at my neck, but I just didn`t try to interpret to much on it. I`m still really exhausted. After our goodbyes I just grab my stir and drive too nowhere. I just drive for a while it`s helping me breath again. Puuuuhhhh.


	3. Sushi

Korra

 

“Puuuuhhhh“ I just give out a big sigh that I was holding the whole day in. Back in my bed I could think about the day. And well I`m really happy being back. The Kids are all so grown up. Jinora is already a air master and a real sweet teen. Nothing like me when I was her age. She seems much more calmer and patient with the world. Well I think Tenzins influence is there. Ikki was her old self and didn`t stop talking the whole evening. She just babble about everything it came to her mind. She even talked about Asami I was really paying attention to that topic and even asking some questions about it. Jinora kind of caught my curiosity and gave me some suspicious glances. What? I`m just a concerned friend. Right. Well it was the best part of the day, my reunion with Asami. 

She is still so gorgeous, smart, interesting and I don`t know her smell never got me like that. She always smelled good to me, but never so…forcefully. She`s a beta after all, like Mako. So no big deal, it`s normal for a alpha like me being attached to betas. It`s just the part her being a woman confusing me. I never felt that for a female beta. It`s not so common for females being together that way, but nothing out of normal. What the fuck am I thinking. I sigh again and rolled to my side. Sami is not in to that kind of thing, she always had boyfriends. I really need to keep my shit together and behave like a friend. She needs me as much as I need her. I close my eyes and try to drift my mind to something calm, I think of that beautiful park in the city and the trees and the green. The green jade eyes looking at me. That beautiful, rich, prissy girl who smells like summer, cherry blossoms and something sweet. I feel a warm darkness wrap me in and I start to drift away into sweet nothing.

As I woke up this morning my mind was still lingering to my last encounter to the raven beauty of my friend. So I tried to distract myself with my morning work out. But it was just a defined small distraction in this infinity of time I was feeling. I kind of though I could just go back to work and now I`m here. At the Harbor of Republic City with my Polarbear dog Naga and in the office of the Coastguard/Coastpolice Captain Chef Lin Beifong. The almighty alpha of all alphas when it comes to her ego. She`s alright but kind of a difficult to handle when you like to work more `freely`. But I really respect her, she is very professional and right hearted. 

“So chief, when can I start again. I`m ready and me and Naga are the best rescue swimmer you ever got, not to mention I`m also the best water bender. I can start….today?“ she is intimidating but I`m to damn confident as hell. 

“Hey kid, your still got your stamina and confidence I see. Well you can start tomorrow, or you will never shut up about it.“ Lin says with her raspy voice as if she smokes 20 cigarettes a day. “Ok now leave my sight your puppy there is eating my umbrella and it`s going to raining today.“ she pointed to Naga who found a new toy to chew on.

“Bad Naga, let that go,“ she winces and let her head hang in shame, “sorry about that chief. I`ll bring you a new one, promise“

“I have damn paperwork till next winter so don`t keep me from work, out now and don`t get on my nerves Korra.“ she just rolls with her eyes saying that. I`m turning to leave and I give Naga my hand sign to get up as I heard her add something. “Kid, you did good out there. I mean the civil war, I heard you did a great job. I`m expecting you to give your best here as well.“ she murmurs and set back to her paperwork.

“Thanks chief. Of course I will!“ I say and smile to myself. Chief is giving me a compliment thats a new one and it feels kind of good. I close the door after letting Naga out and she is following me in a slow pace like a spiritual Animal. Walking peacefully straight to the chopper landing space I hope to see an old friend there. 

“Korraaaaaa! Wohoooooo!“ a big guy crushes me in to a gigantic hug and lifts me up by doing so. “Gosh I `ve missed you so much. I am so happy your back! Are you here for working again, are we to team up again?“ he blabbers non stop still crushing me with his big arms.  
“Gosh Bolin, let me breath please.“ I try to push me out of his embrace. “ I`m ok thanks and yeah I`m in for work again, starting tomorrow. And yeah I`ve missed you too big boy.“ I say clasping his bright shoulders. He was always such a fluffbear. I genuinely miss his calm presence and scent and I always enjoyed team up with him in work. He is a great rescue survival technical and always a cheer up. 

“Hey I heard you met with Asami yesterday, she is actually here today I saw her with some people some minutes ago she walked in to the docks and I just didn`t want her to disturb. How was your reunion he he he?“ he is asking me with a strange wiggle in his eyebrows.  
I`m a bit confused about his innuendo, but I kind of just shrugged it off. “It was alright?! I guess“ I look at him suspiciously. “I`ve missed her a lot and she gave me a great reception. She told me about the party on Saturday, I`m all in. I hope to see everyone there.

“Even Mako?“ he adds with a insecure expression.  
“Yeah, speaking of him I really need to have a talk with him. Where does he has his office, chief told me he was promoted and changed to the IS.“

“Oh its in the west wing of the CC building down there“ and he points with his fingers to a grey building, “third floor actually. Are you guys still ok? I mean did you had any kind of contact?“ Bo`s asking me shyly.   
“Hmm he just wrote me once a mail asking me about the weather and the war. Nothing more. I know…I did my mistakes in our relationship and we left to much unspoken, but it`s how our relationship was. Just arguing never talking and well I really want to make things right now.“ I tell him sincerely.  
“I know Mako can be….how can I say it…rigid and self-centered but he was always responsible for me and he is my only family. I`m sure you can talk things out and we can have a crew reunion.“ 

“Thanks Bo, your still the good soul of the fire ferrets,“ I chuckle and punch him lightly on the shoulder, “ I may check first if I see Asami at the boats.“ The mention of her presence didn`t let me in peace. What is this pull to the raven woman. I can`t stop myself I wont stop myself. I say bye to Bolin and my feet bringing me to the source of my desire. 

I see a group of 4 people surrounding a machinery and Asami all enthusiastic fumbling with her tools and explaining the engine to them. Can`t stop the smile on my face seeing her like that. She wears a black skirt, some black high heels and her blazer hangs over a railing nearby. The sleeves of her blouse are folded up to her arms. She`s stunning beautiful like that. Her audience seems very interested in what she is explaining, particularly a woman in a green Uniform and black, braided hair is standing quite near to her and keeps giving Asami some gazes that let me feel uneasy. A snarl escapes me without my consent and that caused all heads to turn around to me. Ups!

Asami

After Korras strange `greeting` to my business partners, Korra was blushing furiously and standing awkwardly there. At least Suyin and Opal are no strangers to her and they started their greetings and conversation with her immediately. I can hear Suyin asking Korra about her being and the civil war she was involved. I gave Korra a friendly wave with my hand and murmured something like a Hi. While she is chatting with the Beifongs some feet away, the captain of the Zafou coast guard, Kuvira I think was her name, starts asking me some more questions about the engine. 

“Oh yeah right this is the hydraulic cylinder I invented for more capacity of the operator.“ i answer her previous question to me. Kuvira turns her head to me and watch me with an odd admiration. 

“Well Miss Sato I think you are the smartest human being I ever met. And if I can add the photos in the papers don`t make your beauty any justice.“ she says with total confidence in her voice and a predatory look on her face. I need to admit she is quite the eye-catcher herself and her metallic alpha scent is letting me feel my knees wobbly. But nothing I didn`t already confront yet in the past. Alpha business man tried that a lot with me, but I have to admit it`s the first time a alpha female being so straight forward to me. At least when I`m all covered in my special scent. My attention right now is kind of foggy with Korra in the near space and I almost didn`t understand what the woman in front of me was asking me. 

“And? What would you say if we would continue our nice conversation over dinner tonight? I`m still some days in Republic City and I would be very honored if you would join me.“ she says looking at me sternly with a soft smile. 

The mole under her eye makes her really pretty and her being the same high as me makes it hard not to stare in those dark green eyes. I can`t help but thinking of Korra and how I wish she would ask me this and look at me with such hungry eyes. I really need to get rid of that idea I think as I see Korra in the corner of my eye still chatting with Su. She is just a friend never be more than that. Oh fuck it….

 

“Well, that sounds nice,“ I give her a seductive smile and my hair flip, “ let`s say at Nishis eight o clock? I mean if you like sushi, captain.“   
“Actually that`s my favorite Miss Sato.“ she checks me out and gulps. As her eyes are back to my she adds , “I`m looking forward too our private meeting today, you make me a very happy woman right now.“ I feel a bit aback by her sweet words and a blush starts to creep up my face. 

“Me too but please call me Asami.“ She grabs my hand in her`s never braking eye contact.

“Pleasure and please for you it`s Kuvira.“ she finishes her sentence and pulling my hand to her mouth, sealing it with a kiss to my backhand.

“Aham,“ Suyin interrupts our little flirt, “Sorry ladies if you are finished with your introductions I would like to sign those contracts right now. She winks at me and smiles proudly to Kuvira. I blush as I was caught in the act. I look at Korra who was now standing in front of me between Suyin and Kuvira. She looked very pissed and even kind of sad. No I`m imagine things, she is surely just annoyed being involved in my business. 

Kuvira turns to Korra and gives her right hand for a handshake.  
“Avatar Korra it`s nice to meet you!“ she waits patiently for a response from Korra. But the Avatar just gives her a nod and ignores the other womans hand.   
After some seconds she starts speaking in a robotic way, “Captain Kuvira. Suyin here was talking about you and your interests.“ I never saw Korra being so distant to someone and kind of impolite. Kuvira just shrugs her shoulders and response:  
“ Yeah, Suyin here knows me well and my love for….. engines.“ she says with a smug in her voice. 

The captains words kind of pisses Korra even more off and I can smell the alpha scents all over the docks and the tension is almost touchable. The situation is very foreign to me and it`s a scary situation, but at the same time I feel aroused. Honestly sexually aroused. A hot feeling flows through my spine, than through my limbs and between my…legs. Fortunately Su is there to defuse the tension and the hot feeling in me starts to calm down. 

“Asami dear I think we can go now doing our paperwork and set a meeting for tomorrow`s meeting with president Raiko,“ Suyin says with her motherly voice, “Kuvira please go and find Opal at the landing space she wanted to see the choppers and I want you to check the Sato Bluewing and do that test flight with Opal.“

“Of course Su. Avatar Korra it was nice to meet you,“ she just nods coldly towards the water tribe woman and turns to Asami with a smile, “Miss Sat..I mean Asami it was a pleasure to meet you and I can`t wait for our date tonight.“ When she finishes her goodbye I kind of had a bad feeling agreeing to that date. Why did I say yeas? Yeah she is pretty and has a fit body, but she isn`t what I desire. My thoughts are interrupted by Korra as she says her goodbye as well and she doesn`t even look at me. Just turns around very disappointed and angry. At this point I would like to ask her whats wrong. It`s not that she can leave for 3 years and tell me whats best for me. I grab my blazer from the railing and head to my office with Suyin beside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don`t worry folks. This is just Korrasami. I need Kuvira here just for Korra to realize she needs to act on her feelings or she might loos Asami. So no big thing here with Kuvira. I hope you enjoy this?


	4. Got u Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is still practice for me. So I hope you enjoy this chapters, even if its not perfect.  
> Thanks for all comments

Korra

I can nearly hold myself. I want to go back and rip this fucking person in 2 million pieces. Punch her to pulp and mark Asami in front of her. ……  
What? 

I never had the urge to mark someone and now my teeth tickles from the desire to bite down that beautiful pale neck. Fuck Korra you`re screwed. I feel Naga taping behind me and I sit at the pear for some minutes and try to calm myself down. My fingers grab the back of my nose and I try to think. To sort my feelings somehow. 

Naga winces at me and looks at me with her head bend to her side. 

“What? Yeah you think I need to be honest with myself and admit the obvious right?“ Naga just gives me a snort and a shove with her snout, “Ok I know. I.. like her…ok..more than a friend.“ 

Naga gives me another snort. 

“Ok your right…I`m head over heals for her..fuck I`m so in love with Asami …. I even want to kiss the ground where she walks on. Naga I don`t know what to do I always liked her, but being apart from her and she being the only one in my mind, it`s scary….. Woaw but it feels great to admit it to someone and to myself. You know your the first one I`m telling this, your a good listener.“

Naga just licks my cheek in response. 

 

“Yeah I love you to my fluff ball! Come on let`s go, I really need to figure out what to do next. Tomorrow we are on duty again and I need to do some preparations.“ I pet her big head and go back to air temple island…..

The past tree days flew by and I didn`t hear anything from Asami and it hurts my guts being apart again. Getting in the job again was a nice distraction but every time my mind drifts to jade green eyes and raven hair. It`s like she is burnt in to my retina. I had a nice chat with Jinora yesterday and I admitted my feelings for Asami to her. She just smiled at me and laughed and told me, finally. It was about time she new it along time ago, but I was blinded by society and normatively and some kind of shit she was resonate into me. Well now I just need to get my shit together and be honest with her. Sami is my friend no matter if she is returning my feelings or not. That`s what Jinora said and I kind of trust those words. She is to wise for her age. 

Ok now it`s eight in the evening and I`m standing in front of Asami`s apartment door, unannounced. I try to take a breath before I ring her bell. Shit what if she isn`t alone….what if this fucking captain of Zaufu is with her…I swear I can`t hold myself back if…than the door opens. Sami standing there in some grey sweats and a black tank top, her hair loosely on on side still damp from a shower, I guess. My heart skips a beat or twenty, she is so gorgeous my moth goes dry and I stumble with my words. 

“Hi…I know i didn`t announce myself.. oh are you busy I can come another day or we can meet someday when you`re able too!“

“Korra no it`s ok, come in, I just didn`t expect any visitors. And Hi yourself!“ she smiles softly, stepping aside to let me in. “Please take a sit on the couch you want pizza and a beer? I had it come 10 minutes ago.“

“Thanks…Oh yeas please you know I can`t say no to Pizza and beer.“  
She is regressing from her open kitchen to the living room and set the things on the couch table. Sits down and grabs the beers and gives me one of them in my hand. 

“Well Korra it`s really nice to see you again. I was kind of worried about you. The last time we saw each other was kind of tense and I didn`t know if I did something wrong.“ she is looking at me with such a sad expression it breaks my heart. I feel bad being the source of her sadness and I want to reach her with my free hand, but I really need to talk to her, openly. 

“Asami no you didn`t do anything wrong, I had just a lot in my mind, I`m kind of still am processing everything and well uniforms making me nervous and I just went in to military mode.“ I try to explain my behavior three days ago. Its not a lie its just not the full version of it. I shall come to that point, somehow. 

Asami seems to be in deep though about my explanation and has a bit of an disappointed expression. She always has her brows shift down to a point they almost touch each other. She turns to sit more towards me, so she is facing me and I want to do the same, so I put my beer on the table and flex my arm at the backrest of the couch. I try to look her in her light green eyes and ask her what is on my thong this whole time. 

“So how was your date with Captain Kuvira by the way?“ I gulp afraid of what she is going to tell me. “I just didn`t know you where considering woman as mates…you never show any kind of interests ?!“ I mean dating Mako and all that love triangle thing we got through.“ I awkwardly continue to see if she understood the point I`m heading. Her eyes spill wide open and she took a bit gulp of her beer, as if she need to wetting her mouth to speak.

„Well, I never told you, but I had interests in girls even before I came together with Mako. Honestly I think I`m not interested in man at all. This Mako thing showed me that I was just fooling myself, because my father and everyone expecting from a woman in my position to be with a man. My dad has no saying in that matter anymore and well for society I came to realize well they had never a saying in who I`m attracted to, alpha,beta, omega or woman. Its my life only and they need to deal with it. I need to deal with a lot of shit from them too!“ the last part she said in an angry tone. But I`m relived when she says she likes woman no matter alpha/beta or even omega. Well an omega would be very rare, since they are like very rare and high protected from the society. Even I, as Avatar just met once one a high priestess from the southern water tribe.   
“And the date with Kuvira was pleasant, she was very gentle.“ she blushes a bit and it makes me very nervous and the jealousy starts to rise in me again. I just need to take a hold on myself, Asami needs me as friend or what ever. 

„So you are dating her now?“ I can`t stop my teeth clinch and my heart sinks in to a black pit. I want to cry…..hold on Korra.

 

Asami

I look at Korras blue ocean pupils they were in pain? She can`t hide her facial expression from me. Does she hate Kuvira that much? But why?

“I don`t know, we just had a nice date thats all. She asked me if we would like to repeat the date but….“ I remembering our perfect date night but as we kissed goodbye, I had the disgusted feeling I was kissing the wrong woman. Kuvira being so similar to Korra in her attitude and self-confidence, still after the kiss I was met with dark greens and not the sky blues I was craving for three years. Even if I couldn`t have Korra, now her being in the City again made me feel bond to her. It`s self-destructive I know, but I can`t help myself, I just need time to get used to it and move on.

“but?“ the water tribe woman interrupts my thoughts.

“Well I have someone else I can`t stop thinking about.“ 

`Fuck, noooooo what I`m saying here!` 

I`m starring deep in her eyes in shock of my outburst and I`m afraid. 

`Don`t aks me who please` 

Korra just stares back at me with a strange clearness in her expression. I kind of almost missed how near her face came into my space, until I felt her hot breath on my sight. I can hold my gaze to her pink lips and milliseconds later I look back to her eyes again. She closes the distance between us with a soft push of her lips on mine. I`m freezing for a second, but I realize she is kissing me and before I can reciprocate she starts to back away. 

No… I`m not letting this chance pass, my body goes all in. I take her lips in a soft kiss, my heart flutters in a way it never has before. My body seems to tremble like I`m newborn out in the world for the first time. I feel her hand on my hip, she inhales deeply with her nose as she grips my side and my body nearer to her. Our lips overlap and I can`t stop opening my mouth an inch and test her lips with my tongue. Korra let out a soft moan, that brings a fire down my spine. She opens her mouth and let her tongue slide softly into my mouth and I`m dying here and send directly to the spirit world. I found my body drawn to hers, it feels like burning, I feel so hot. I hardly can ignore the moist feeling between my legs. I touch her arm with the tips of my fingers, stroke her neck sensually, while our lips are drowning in each other. Please don`t let this ever end. My senses are in overload, her warm mouth, her hands caressing my sides I want her so much more now, but we kind of need to take a breath so we slowly let go. I open my eyes and I stare at her sky-blue orbs, licking my lips I absorb the rest of her taste she let on me. Korra is watching me with such a loving expression I just remember dreaming of and she`s taking a breath still invading my body space and her hand moves to my face, her thumb stroking my cheek lightly. Her voice just in a whisper but I give her my full attention.

“Sami, I need to tell you something very important….I kind of never had the courage to spill it out but you gave me so much strength through your being. I mean while I was…,“ she takes a small break looks all over my face, takes another breath and goes on, „..in my personal hell, you kind where there with me giving me support with your sweet mails and our phone calls. You don`t know but I survived and could do what I did because I was telling myself, I need to go back to you. I had a utter motivation to go through it. I wanted the war been far a way from you, I wanted to come back to you and be honest with you and with myself. Asami you mean the world to me and i feel more than just friendship towards you. Knowing you`re not disgusted by being with women gave me the last kick in the ass….Sami I like you so much, youwanttogoondatewithme?“

 

After I listened to her confession I felt a teardrop of joy fall down my cheek and I start to feel my cheeks hurt from my smile. She strokes my tear away and looks at me waiting patiently for my reply, never breaking my gaze. 

“You`re such a dork. Yeas, I want to date you!“ I can`t believe what happen in the last 15 minutes on my couch. I take her cheek in my right hand and let her know what I feel, I want to be as brave as her. “Korra, I can`t believe this is happening, but I need you to know that I feel the same for you. Honestly I kind of felt attracted to you the first time I saw you and I felt ashamed because I was dating Mako. Now I understand myself so much better and the time you were gone I-I ….couldn`t stop thinking about you that way, but I though you just saw me as friend.“ I gulp a bit in shame for dating other women, but I had no idea Korra felt the same towards me. 

“You know thats why I went out with Kuvira, she kind of reminds me of you and I wanted to stop thinking about you that way, it`s so stupid.“ I confess in shame and I can`t barely look at her. I feel her hand lift my chin carefully to face her again and she is looking at me still with such a loving expression.

“Hey sweetheart, please don`t feel bad about it I understand. I was such a coward to tell you about my feelings, that I almost lost you. I was so stubborn and blind to see it myself. You have no idea how happy I feel right now and well, I want this, us, if you want.“she says grazing her thumb over my lips.

“Yeas very much.“ I whisper and found my body drawn again to hers. I invade her space and lock our lips in our second kiss. She takes me even closer as before her hunger for me now so much more confident. Our tongues collide in a perfect synchronous dance it feels like being in trance. I don`t know when I straddled her lap or if she lifted me up on her, I just feel her warm hands through the fabric of my sweats on the out side of my thighs. Her hands caressing me so gently towards my butt and stop at the hem of my tank top. My mind clouds with lust as I feel her touch my skin at my lower back. My own hands being occupied stroking her muscular neck and holding her. She than breaks our frantic kiss, I almost complain but than she starts kissing down my jaw, never breaking skin-contact with her lips. Out of my instinct I tilt my head to the side to give her more access and submit to her. Korra starts kissing the side of my neck and licking it, it drives me crazy and I moan in ecstasy. Than I remember something very important I don`t want her to find out like that.   
`Ok Sato I need to take my whole force and take control. Its for the best.`

I back off slowly and sit to the side and hold her hands.

“Baby listen, we are moving really fast here. Don`t think I don`t want to, but we should at least go on that date you promised me priorly!“ she blushes furiously and starts to stutter.

“Y-Yeah I-I`m so sorry I`m so happy and well you are so irresistible, beautiful and your scent drives me nuts. I`m really sorry…“ she strokes her neck in a nervous gesture.

“Don`t worry and don`t think for a second I don`t want this it`s just we should just go a bit slower and how about you an me tomorrow evening having a very nice date and making up for the time we missed?“ I intertwined our fingers and watch how nice our difference in our skin color is.   
“That sounds amazing and I really really like the sound of the way you called me there.“

“You mean…..baby.“I let her hear it again and give her a small peck on the lips. She just nods yeas and give me her lopsided grin. 

`Oh you have no idea how long I was dreaming calling you that.`

“I think for my self-control right now I should leave and go back to my place. I have a date tomorrow with the sweetest and prettiest lady in town after all.“ she loughs sweetly moves up and heads to the exit of my apartment. I just stumble behind her and can`t stop smiling like a fool, our hands still intertwined. She opens the door but before she regresses she turns around looks up to me with her hair slightly a mess and her loving smile. I can just return her facial expression, taking the front of her shirt and pull her softly to me. I lean down to give her a sweet goodnight kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

“Good night baby, I `ll call you tomorrow so we can arrange our date.“ I say to her looking slightly down to her eyes. Gosh, I love her being a bit shorter than me.

“Night Sami, can`t wait to hear from you tomorrow.“ she let go of me and waves me goodbye while she walks backwards to the elevator with her shit eating grin. I close the door to my flat and lean my head to it, my right hand is holding my heart. It`s beating like a bitch out of his place. I breath and hear a stumble on the floor outside, so I peek to the peephole and see Korra dancing in victory before the elevator door opens and she go through it and disappears off my field of view. I stumble back to my `lovecouch`, than theres no way I`m not going to name it that way after tonight, even after bluebolling myself on it. Ok Sato now I need to think straight for some minutes….puh…first I need to talk to Kuvira, I don`t do shitty love triangles again and honestly I want to give myself to Korra, fully, with no doubts. I belong to her and I want her to be mine, so the first thing I do clearing things with Kuv. Second I need to tell Korra about the other thing, but when should I tell her. It isn`t that big of a deal, I think it`s just she needs to know if this thing between us it`s going to be a long shot. Who am I kidding here, if she would let me I would mate with her tomorrow. I need to talk with Bo about it, he always knows to give me the best advise. 

I grab my phone an dialog the name Kuv and her number appears, I take a breath and feel bad for doing this, but I want to be honest here and sometimes being honest hurts. But at least I`m doing the right thing. Right?!


	5. Wu`s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delate. Now I want to thank my beta reader Kadzuki for helping me out with this one.  
> I hope you`ll enjoy and updates will be posted more frequently now.  
> I think.....

Korra

“Oh spirits, she likes me!!!” I scream in an empty street on my way back to Air Temple Island. “And she kissed me…wohoooo!”  
“..shot the fuck up, some people need to go to work tomorrow!!…. Gratulations, but be SHUT UP… ASSHOLE!” 

 

A mans voice came out of some of the open windows on the street. 

“Ups…sorry!” I say in a normal voice and keep walking fast home. I need go to sleep, I have an early shift tomorrow and my first date with Asami! My guts are twisted in a joyful madness thinking about her, I never felt like this before. Never ever! I think I could bend the ocean in half with the power going through my veins. And this burning sensation deep inside of me? I felt horny before in my life, but never reaching this point. The itching between my legs almost unbearable; wet, warm and pocking. I think I need to take care of this when I’m in bed. Images of her appear in my vision, clouding my mind, in a instant my heart is racing again and I don’t know how I got to my room, all out of breath, as if I bend time or sleepwalked here. 

‘Spirits, I hope it wasn’t a dream’. 

I think while I strip down to my underwear than slip in my bed. I’m still so fucking horny and I want to take care of myself, but mostly I want to take care of her. I want to feel her so bad it almost hurts. 

‘Tomorrow Korra’. 

Tomorrow I’ll see her again. I can see her, smell her, hold her and hear her angelic voice. With her image being burnt in my retina, I close my eyes and start to fall asleep. Along with the memory of her sweet cherry blossom scent all over me, I drift into darkness again. 

*****

 

The emergency siren went off minutes ago, just after a few hours into our morning shift; a code red came to my safety team. We flew out in the chopper, Bolin being my flight technican and operator, handles the machines and the crane. He is very strong and quite good in calculating emergency situations. 

“They say we have people drifting freely in the ocean, out there near the shores of the northern bay.” Bolin speaks through the radio. “A fisherman’s boat trying to help, but couldn’t manage to come near the shores. You need to go inside with Naga and see if you can take someone out of there alive.”

I can only listen carefully, concentrate on my job and nod in comprehension. As we reach the coordinates they sent us, I make a visual check from above and secure Naga ready to make a jump. We can’t lose too much time. Every passing second the water engulfs people and leads them in to the endless darkness of the ocean. I jump feet first in the moving water, then Naga comes in right behng me. I swim to the first person I see floating in the water, catching them before the water takes them down and turn them so they can breathe. I shriek because the body I’m holding belongs to a kid, a teen girl’s body not older than thirteen years. She is ice cold and dead. She’s a corpse, her soul long gone with the spirits now. 

 

After I fix the body with a float, I take Naga and bend the currents to take the corpse under the chopper as best as I can, so Bolin can pic it up. I lead Naga to all of those bodies but it seems we are too late. Naga barks once and I see the direction she is pointing me, while the ocean starts to get rougher by the second. It’s a body clutched to an outstanding cliff, it seems to be moving and I use my bending to lead Naga faster to our target. 

With Naga’s help I managed to heave him under my arm and secure him, while my lifeguard animal swims us out of the dangerous cliff. After Bolin hoisted us up, I start doing first aid as soon as possible, to increase his chance of survival. He is just a small boy, not older than fifteen, he has severe hypothermia and liquid inside his lungs, that I water bend out of his system as good as I can. After we tend to the boy as good as our equipment allowed us to, we stare to the corps we fished out of the water. Six cadavers in all, five girls and one boy. 

“How did they get out there? There was no boat at all. It’s like someone threw them out into the ocean and they tried to swim to reach the shore.” I state to Bolin who’s looking at me with a pale and shocking expression.

“I have no idea Korra. This is a fucking tragedy, they were so young. Look at this girl,“ he points to one of the corpses, “she was just a kid, maybe ten years old.” He says with a cracking voice, almost crying. 

“I hope the only survivor in this can give us some answers after he gets treated at the ER. I need to report this to Captain Beifong as quickly as we land. You’re staying with the boy, as soon has he wakes up, we need to know what happen and if there were more people out there.”

“Yes sir, Lieutenant.” he confirms my instructions.

After that, I gave my report to Captain Beifong and put Naga in her evening retreat and went home. I’m still shocked about what happen today, but at the same time I am happy that we could at least save one of the kids. I told Tenzin and Jinora what happen and they seemed to be shocked as well. Jinora offered to go and check on the boy, after all it’s part of her job as an airnation religious welfare. I try to put my awful day aside right now, after all I have a date with my dream girl. I called her after the events and we agreed to go to a restaurant she knew we would enjoy our privacy, she said I would love it. It’s called Prince Wu’s and since it’s situated down town of the City, she’s picking me up at the Air Temple Island harbor at seven.

 

Now, wrapped in a bath towel in front of my sparsely wardrobe, I try to find something adequate to wear. I’m not so much into dresses but I think since today it’s a special event, I need to show off my femininity, or at least the little I have to offer. My body is really toned from the workouts and the training, but I kind of have the feeling Asami likes it that way. The thought makes me smile and I decide on a dress I had not worn before. It’s a dress that mum bought me once for a Avatar event, at the time I thought it was too ‘revealing’. But for tonight, it’s perfect. It shows skin in the right places, without being to sluty. 

 

“Ha! It’s good that I have shaped my whole so body well!” I say to myself, while I put the navy dress on. It has lacy long sleeves, the seam of the skirt comes over my knees and the best feature, it has a open back almost reaching my lower back. I think Sami will love it, I smirk to myself as I check myself out on the mirror. Peeking at my clock I see I need to hurry, I’m don’t want to be late tonight. I put on some grey ankle boots (no heels, I hate heels), let my short hair down and head to the small motorboat that will get me to our meeting point. 

 

I’m waiting at harbor for Asami’s car to show, when I see her closed convertible rounding the corner and appearing fully at my view, making a halt in front of me. The raven haired woman opens the car door and starts to step out. As my eyes catches her fully, my jaw opens in disbelieve. 

‘Oh my spirits, my eyes are on fire, I think I need to water bend them’.

She is beyond beautiful, there are no words to describe her. She’s wearing a suit, a fucking suit. I didn’t knew women can wear a suits like that and above all she looks incredible in it. White button down shirt, a formfitting black blazer, a fitting black tie and slim black slacks. To top off the outfit she wears glossy, crimson high heels matching her lipstick and her wavy, raven hair put down to one side. Spacing out she reaches to me and closes my open hanging jaw with her index finger.

 

“Do you see something you like?” She strokes my jawline with her finger, kisses my cheek and whispers in to my ear, “cause baby I surely see something I like!”

 

My skin has goosebumbs, I can detect her sweet scent and I’m sure I already ruined my underwear by now. I need to say something, she’s being so smooth right now.   
“Wow Sami you look incredible. Y-You’re beautiful…you’re wow!” I stutter out and hold her hand.

 

“Thanks, but I honestly think I look like a hobo next to you. You look sexy as hell and I feel honored taking you out.” She says looking me from head to toe and I feel myself blushing about her compliment. 

“Ready?” she asks me thoroughly as if she is confirming that I’m still on with the whole thing.

“Never been so ready!” I reply quickly. I want to show her how ready I am about us. I pull her to the car by her hand and open up the driver seat for her. She smiles sweetly at my gesture and I walk quickly to the passenger side, take my seat beside her and she drives off to our destined place. 

 

 

Asami

 

The whole drive to the restaurant, I hardly couldn’t take my eyes of her, she looks stunning in that dark blue dress. As I led her inside Wu’s, I took a peek to the backside of her gown and dear spirit goddess I could hardly control my scent to flare out. Korra’s beautiful toned back was on my full view, framed with the lacy fabric of that killer dress. The tanned skin, smoothly moving over those prominent muscles. 

‘I think I need to freshen up my perfume during the evening, as a preventive….just in case’.

“So, how did you knew of this place?” Korra asks curiously and shaking me out of my thoughts. 

The avatar was placed diagonally across from me, so we were both facing a stage down the large room. She was looking around curiously observing the other patrons. I think she senses that this place is…particular. The table we are situated offers enough privacy and the red candles on the tables around us are almost the only source of light in here. The room it’s kept dark and the stage centered at the back of the room it’s still empty. A smoky, quite chatting atmosphere is all around.

 

“Well, I see that you can sense that this place is a bit different.” I point with my head to the nearest table situated next to ours. There are two alpha guys holding hands, cuddling and sharing small sweet kisses with each other. “You see, in here it doesn’t matter if you want to share your company with a person of the same gender or even the same breed. No one gives a shit about who you are or who you date and to top it off, the food and the entertainment are exquisite.” I say looking in to her blue orbs, hoping to satisfy her curiosity. 

 

“Satooo, nice to have you here again!” A familiar voice comes breaking my gaze to the wonderful woman across me.

“Oh hey Wu, it’s nice to be here!” He glances over to my companiona bit confused.

“Where did you leave your usual cute partner in crime today? How was his name again…Poo?” I can only shake my head to his comment.

“You mean Bo?” I say rolling my eyes to him.

“Ah yeah right the cutie’s name was Bo! But wow Sato your company tonight is on fire, who’s this fine Lady?” He quickly grabs Korra’s hand and kisses it. His flirtatious attitude pisses me off, mostly because he flirts with my woman. Even if I know he flirts with everything with two legs and a beating heart. 

 

“Name is Avatar Korra and I like to break bones, thank you very much!” She takes his hand in a crushing grip and gives him a menacing glare. I laugh out loud from her reaction and I see the pained, confused look of Wu’s face when she loosen the grip and I start laughing all over again. He just massages his crushed hand walking backwards away and smiling awkwardly to us.

 

“Uhm, well nice to meet you and have a nice evening.” He blurts out and disappears in to the darkness the room. Korra turns to me and takes my hand in hers.

“I am very picky on who's allowed to touch me.” she then starts to caress the back of my hands with her thumb, “and well you are the only one with a free pass in that matter.” I take our joined hands to my lips and kiss the back of her hand, never breaking our eye contact. 

Suddenly our food is being served and we part our physical contact to enjoy our meal and went on with our usual sweet small talk.  
Our date was going great so far, we had a nice conversation about everything and nothing, with a lot of laughing and flirting here and there. Never once feeling the awkward silence I had dating strangers. We just finished with our desserts, when we see movement on the stage. I turn to the water tribe girl next to me, she kind of manages to sit nearer to me by now.

“So today’s night show is ‘vintage night’ I hope you`ll like it.” She looks curiously to the stage. 

The musicians were preparing to start the show.

“Wait, is that Tahno from the Wolfbats?” Her eyebrows rising up in a astonish expression, “I didn`t knew he plays the trumpet!” 

 

On the stage, there are now three guys with their instruments and a red headed woman in a black glittering dress approaching the microphone.

“Good evening Republic City.” The singer takes the attention of the audience with her clear voice. “This is Ginger and the Wolfbats and we will be your entertainment tonight!” The drummer giving her a soft beat as she introduces the band. “Ladies and gentleman please don’t be shy and take your nice asses to the dance floor, we want to see you sway tonight!” 

Right then they start with their first song and people immediately oblige with Ginger’s request to dance. At the corner of my view I see Korra being in awe from the sound and the atmosphere.

“Wow thats nice, she really is a good singer. And the folks are having a blast dancing like that…!” She finishes her sentence with a bit of a blush. Couples were dancing close to each other swaying with the parquet. 

“Soooo Korra,” I give her my Sato bed room eyes once more as I lean closer to her ear, “do you dance?”

She gulps but her side loped grin appears right after.

“Well, indeed I do. My parents use to dance like this and I think I got some smooth moves from my dad.” She winks at me, takes my hand and pulls me down to the dance floor. And again I have the best view of her back, before I could start drooling all over the floor, she turns around, grabs my other hand and places it on her shoulder. Her hand wanders my side down to my right hipbone. She starts to lead our first dance and I feel like dancing on clouds. She sways us to the midfast beat of the song and we laugh together when she shows off one of her smooth moves her dad showed her.

The second song was a much slower beat and she takes me flush to her body. I feel her heat over me, her fresh musky scent and the side of our faces touching. It feels so intimate and my heart flutters furiously. I hope she doesn’t feel it through the fabric of our clothes. We keep dancing like this and I take a peek to the stage over Korra’s shoulder. Ginger is singing and watching me with a intense gaze. She winks and blows a kiss at me. I start smiling, because I know Ginger, we kind of dated once. We kept being friends but she never stopped flirting with me. My dance partner could obviously feel my little distraction.

“I can feel you smiling, mind sharing?”

“Well Ginger is giving me air kisses over here,” I want to be open with Korra and tell her everything, “we kind of dated once.” I feel her body tense at that. “But don’t worry, first it was nothing serious and I’m a one woman type of woman.

What leads me to tell you…I talked with Kuvira, after you left the other night,” I leaned more into her, nearing her ear with my lips whispering, “I told her about how I feel about you and that we aren’t going to be dating anymore.”

“And what exactly did you told her about us?” She whispers in to my ear, still swaying us in slow rhythm to the music.

 

“I told her how special you are to me, that I can stop thinking about you and that I wanted to give you all of me. That I never felt this way before with anyone in my life.” I feel so vulnerable right now, opening my heart like that. She doesn’t realize how easy she could break it, like breaking a twig. Korra starts giving my neck soft pecks wandering with her lips to my ear and whispers once again with a shaky breath.

“You have no idea how much you mean to me, my love. You are the first thing in my mind waking up and my last though before sleeping, you are the protagonist of my sweetest dreams. Sami in the past year, I was debating with my feelings for you and then how I could show you what I feel for you. I want all of you, everyday if you let me.”

I suck her words through me, memorizing this moment in the deepest drawer of my mind. I tilt my head so I can see in her sky blue eyes, my hand moves to her cheek then starts leading her face to my lips. Our lips meet in a loving kiss. Full. Lips partly open. Breathing through my nose, I don’t want to faint being overwhelmed by these feelings. After our lips part, she leans her forehead to my and we kept dancing like that through the whole song.


	6. Panty hunter part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here one more chapter. Some girl action in here, enjoy.  
> Thanks to my wonderful beta Kadzuki, she makes this so much better.

Korra

 

I don’t know how we make it safely to Asami’s apartment. The rest of the evening we were dancing, drinking, flirting and….well kissing. Once our lips interlocked we barely could part for more than a minute and when Sami offers to called it a night, suggesting we head out to her flat, I wasn’t going to say no, for sure. We somehow managed to drive to her apartment complex. As we entered the elevator our lips interlocked again with passion. 

“Ding!”

the elevator stops at her floor and we stumble out off it. Giggling like little school girls and kissing between giggles. Spirits, I won’t be able to stop myself if we enter that door, I want to be sure Sami feels consensual about it.

 

“Hey sweetness I…I won’t be able hold back if we go inside, you sure about that?” I ask her as she is fumbling with her keys and I nibble at her neck. Fuck her seductive scent arousing me to the max. 

 

“Spirits Korra, the first I’ll do when we enter my room is that I’m going to help you strip out of your little gown and the one needing to hold back is me, because I think I’m going to rip it off.” She drags me inside, kisses me and parts just an inch again, “I have never been so sure about this baby!” 

Our lips frantically moving on each other, her tongue pushes inside my mouth sweetly and I want to suck it deeper into me. I press her to the closed door of the entrance, grab under her thighs and lift her up. I can feel her hot hands on the bare skin of my back, massaging me hotly and then, out of a primal instinct I press myself into her. Humping my sex in to hers. I don’t know what gets me to do such a bold move, I just know I want more. She groans between our wet, open mouth kisses. 

 

“Korra, bedroom” she breaths out.

 

I move us in an awkward twist through her hallway, avoiding all obstacles towards her bedroom. My hands holding her tight on her firm ass, my lips nibbling her neck. I hear her losing her heels on the way and I can’t wait for her to lose every piece of clothing. Once we’re inside her bedroom I let her slide down carefully of my tight embrace. I have had sex before, but never with a woman and honestly I though that at this point I would feel insecurity with my lack of experience. But every touch from her feels so right and my whole body reacts with euphoria to her contact. Asami has already removed her blazer and as she’s starting to undo her tie, I help her out of her button down shirt. I can’t wait to feel her skin and I’m starting to get impatient with these stupid mini buttons and my stubby fingers. So I just rip them open and we can hear the scattering sound of the buttons on the floor. 

 

“Ups, sorry.” I give her my best puppy eyes and hope that she is not angry. 

She just smiles mischievously at me, steps back and slides the rest of her shirt down. The city lights illuminating the room in a muffled light, I catch much needed seconds to just look at her. She’s wearing a lacy red bra, her breasts quelling a bit out of it. My mouth goes dry watching her and she just starts to pull off her belt and slide down her slacks in a sexy move and kicks them away. She let me stare at her for a bit longer, but not long enough, because soon she takes two steps towards me and in that quick stride she’s in my space again, lust fills her eyes. Looking at me, she bends down a bit and puts her hands on both sides of the skin at my thighs. While she is staring me down she slowly slides my skirt up. Painfully slowly, stroking my flesh with her warm hands. Like a dragon-moose caught in the lights of her green eyes, I don’t dare to move, all I can do is just breathe. She reaches my butt, kneads it softly and starts to wander her hands along the seam of my briefs. I see her biting her lower lip and gives me dirty smile hiding a smirk. Time stops there for a second, then I can hear the sound of a rip and feel a pull on my hips. 

What the fuck? Did she just….she just ripped my briefs off.

 

“Now we’re even!” she holds the piece of cloth like a hunted rabbaroo pup in one hand and drops with the rest of her clothes. At first I’m in shock of her cockiness but soon my passion for this woman restarts in full mode and I take the almost naked beauty in my arms and kiss her fully. 

“Let me take this off before you start to tear my whole wardrobe. I don’t own a lot of snazzy dresses like you.” I zip off and slide out of my dress. She starts laughing so sweetly and it’s amazing how our intimacy feels so light, it’s swells my heart with love. 

“You’re so amazing Korra,” she says and presses her body to mine,“I can hardly control myself!” 

“You don’t have…to control yourself,” I say pushing her into the bed, “I want you so much!” 

We both fall on the bed kissing like bandits. Her skin feels so soft, I’ve never touched such a soft skin as hers and I want to taste every crevice and inch of her body. She somehow turns our position and suddenly I’m under her and she’s straddling my hips, sitting up. She gives me one of her mischievous smiles and takes off her bra, giving me a full view of her perfect breasts. Tender white skin and erected pink nipples, I can only gasp at the sight. A hotness creeps down to my crotch and I feel some wetness flooding out of my sex and a pocking sensation starts to build on my clit. A sensation I once felt long time ago, as teen I think. But right now I am ignoring the thought, my goddess starts to kiss my neck and I can feel our nipples pressing against each other and it drives me crazy. The arousing is unbearable and I wish I could grab her, turn her around and fuck her until she screams my name, but my sweet has other plans.

 

Asami’s lips are kissing the way down to my breast and she’s putting her mouth around my right nipple, sucking on it with the right pressure. Out of reflex I arch my back from the bed, pushing my breast deeper into her mouth. Hot saliva drips out of the corners of her mouth and I couldn’t hold back the low groan escaping from deep inside of me. I let out a flare of my alpha scent and I hear her take a deep breath through her nose. She lets my nipple out of her mouth with a pop, looks at me with lustful eyes and something else I can’t read. I think she was about to speak but then her lips find her way back to my skin. Her pink tongue wandering downwards, her teeth biting softly at my flesh and smattering my lower body with love bites. 

Her middle finger starts caressing my clit softly up and down. She doesn’t waste any more time teasing me and I’m elevated because, I’m dying to get a release. Asami spreads one of my legs to the side and I can see my clit is swollen like never before, I think it’s because I never felt so aroused, ever. She then gives my sex a long slow lick, I scream in pleasure and grab hard at the sheets under me. I feel her taking my swollen bud in to her mouth and french kissing it. One of her hands finds the way to my butt cheek and her hand pushes me upwards, while her mouth opens wider to let her suck my clit in deeper. I moan out loud from the deepness she’s taking me. My right hand grabs her head to secure my balance, because I can’t hold back my hips from thrusting to the rhythm of our love making. 

 

“You taste so good Korra.” She breathes in to me and goes right away back to her ministration.

I look down on me to see her tongue peeking out of those puffy red lips and feel her circling my overly swollen bud and suck on it again. I feel my orgasm coming like a fucking train destroying everything in the way. By this time, the rest of the blood in my veins is pumping through my sex and into my hot face. I’m not breathing anymore, trembling and milliseconds before my orgasm hit me, I feel some of her fingers slid inside of me, filling me deliciously and increasing my orgasm to something I never felt in my whole life ever. I squirt in to her mouth, on her face and she is moaning, drinking and licking all of my juices eagerly. 

‘Oh baby I love you so much’ 

I wish that I could say that out loud but my vocal cords are only able to let out screams of pleasure and craggy groans. Looking down at her again, I can see her beautiful face and I can only think about pleasuring her, taking her. She is all I have in my mind, as if my being was reduced to the most bare essential which is, all her. I take her face softly in my hand, grab her with my other hand under her armpit and pull her up to me, kissing her now messy mouth passionately, my hunger for her unbearable. Turning her around under me, kissing her neck and sucking on her pulse point I press our bodies as near as possilble. I really need to taste every little space on her body and fuck her until she stops me, because I already know right now, I won’t be able to stop craving for more. 

“Wait, are you still wearing your thongs? Well, thats the first I need to take care of!”

 

Asami

 

‘Oh my, I think I’m dying in the most sensual way anyone has died in history’. 

Korra is restless pleasuring me in anyways she can think of, and there were many. After eating me out in the most alluring way that had me screaming her name out in ecstasy, she starts to fuck me with her strong fingers. Curving two fingers inside of me, I can only moan in her mouth as she hits that one right spot, over and over. A thought that she’s warming her fingers with bit of her fire bending crosser my mind because it feels so hot inside of me and my juices are gushing out over her knuckles, running down my inner tights. Feeling her swollen hard bud rub on my leg, it gets me to think of the many more ways she could make love to me. But this is our first time, I need to control myself, we’ll have time for more, we are together after all. Thinking about it makes me feel even more warm inside, happiness reaching and filling the deepest spaces in my soul. Our bodies tangled in each other like mink snakes, breathing each others air, moans and the slicking sound of our fucking being the only thing that was heard through the night.

 

**********

 

The sun shining through the thin curtains starts to wake me up, I can’t sleep when is too bright. I feel my inner consciousness rebuild the pieces of the memories from last night and I can only smile at the thought. A warm body wrapped around me, above me and her warm, regular breathing tickling my neck. Korra kind of managed to fell asleep on my back, holding me tight. I could get used to falling asleep like this every night and waking up with the radiant warmness around me. But well, I really need to pee and my mouth feels dryer than the Si Wong desert. 

Carefully I slip away from her grip, feeling her stir but she doesn’t wake up. Hey it’s still Korra after all and she sleeps like a platypus bear throught winter. Heading to my bathroom stroking my messy hair out of my face to find the right direction, I can feel my body a bit sore and sleepy. After peeing and drinking a gallon of water, I automatically apply some tincture on my neck. Checking myself in the big mirror I see my body covered in love marks and bites, looking around, even my back has some few marks, I just can’t stop grinning at the sight. Still feeling her passionate touch over me mix with her scent, I gives me the overwhelming feeling to go back and cuddle with her. Reaching my room, I see that she’s sleeping on her back with her limbs spread in all directions, snoring lightly with her mouth open. Such a cute dork with a hella sexy body, can’t manage to take my eyes off of her, while I stare at her for time like a lovesick puppy, I’m not aware of her waking up.

 

“Good morning beautiful. Are you going to stare at me the whole day or moving your perfectly shaped ass over here, so I can cuddle with it!” Korra’s raspy voice sounds through the room.

I chuckle at her antics and move under the covers to meet her as she receives me with open arms.

“You want to cuddle just with my ass?” I ask giggling in the crook of her neck and holding her naked form.

The water tribe woman wanders her hand from my back to my posterior caressing it firmly. “What? It’s not my fault it fits perfectly in to my hands.” Holding it now with both of her hands to underline her statement. 

“You’re such a cocky shit sometimes.” We both laugh happily and drunken from our feelings. 

“I could hold you the whole day like this.” She says plastering my forehead with soft kisses.

“You’re giving me forehead kisses, you’re so screwed.” I say implying the fondness of her feelings towards me.

“Yeah, I know.” I feel her smile forming and chuckling lovingly. “And who's the cocky shit here now? I remember last night when someone ripped off the only fancy underwear I own, well used to own.” We start laughing again and I feel a sun inside of me spreading its rays into every part of my body. 

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. I wanted them off of you. I’ll give you one of mine instead.” I say pecking her lips. 

We lay in bed for half of the morning, cuddling and sometimes falling asleep again on each others arms. Still tired out from our previous night activities, we stayed as long as we could in our little perfect, comfy bubble. Or as long as Korra’s stomach started to rumble and growl like an animal. I had offered her to go and take a shower but she just said she didn’t wanted to ged rid of my scent, which was all over her. That made me blush furiously about that statement not being able to hold back the smile that appeared on my face. I gave her some sweats and shirt to wear, so she was comfortable moving around. We cooked some pancakes together, never able to keep our hands off each other and sharing some tenderly kisses in between. It was the best day of my life and I couldn’t wait to share endless days like that one with Korra. I just hope she feels the same way, because right now I’m too deep into this, too deep in being without this, without her. 

 

After that wonderful morning we decided to take my convertible Jeep and pick up Naga for a walk on the beach. She was all happy, licking our faces and waddling her tail. Putting her in the Jeep wasn’t that easy, but Korra managed to squeeze her in the back seat and once we started driving off, she started barking in happiness enjoying the wind in her bulky face. I drove us to a large deserted beach at the northside of the city and as soon as I stopped the car, Naga jumped out off it and run like a crazy ostrich horse towards the water. Korra grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, like we never did something else. It was such a sweet gesture I couldn’t stop smiling about it. We started walking the shoreline with Naga playing around us.

“So today in the evening is my welcome back party at the Ice Dodging Bar,” Korra says shyly to me, “and well, I was asking myself if we are going to tell our friends about us? I mean, I want to know what you think about it, we are both very public persons.”

 

“Mmh. You know, I want to make this official, even if couples like us aren’t that common, I think our family and friends deserve to know. As for the rest of the public, it doesn’t matter to me if they catch us, I’m not going to hide who I am and whom I want to be with. I do my business right and my personal life is non of thei business, but I’m not going to pretend.” 

She stopped and I feel her grip my hand more firmly, as I turn to her, she grabs my other hand in her hand. The blue eyed girl is now holding both of my hands in hers and gazing at me lovingly. The sun engulfing us in the brightness of golden pure light.

“I want to be with you, officially. Screaming it down from the highest rooftop of R-City that I’m dating Asami Sato and I’m so happy that you feel the way you just said. It would be great if we could tell them the good news together today, even if we just started dating yesterday. I have hidden my feelings for you far to long.” 

She says kissing the back of one of my hands. After that, I take her face in my hands and kiss her tenderly on her soft lips until Naga comes with her wet fur and nudges us over happily asking for attention.

I drive us back to Air Temple Island harbor so Korra can go home for a wash and change, she’s still wearing my clothes and……..my scent. I blush thinking about that. After I stopped the car at the parking lot she leans over and kisses me passionately deepening the kiss immediately. I kiss her back with the same enthusiasm until she breaks our lips contact.

“Sorry Sami I needed one for the way back and fo during the hours I can’t kiss you until tonight. You are looking so beautiful in the sunset and honestly, I could use another taste of your body, but I kind of need to practice on my patience here. Let’s catch this on this later in the evening though, when we are at back at your place again and I can ravish you all over again.” 

Spirits, cocky Korra drives me crazy and her alpha scent is invading my mind again. She has no idea what she can do to me, I should tell her as soon as we have time for it. 

‘Hey, you can’t let her get you all fluster and bothered a good counter, Asami’. 

The water bender jumps out of the jeep and turns to give me a goodbye wink.

“I like the idea of you wearing no panties right now, its hot. Maybe you should stay like that or do you want me to rip the next of your undies with my teethe?!” I laugh at her, throwing her a kiss and driving off with a wave of my hand. I could only see her shit eating grin on my side mirror. I drive home with a grin plastered on my face and the thought of her not wearing any panties on.


	7. Heavy Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta Kadzuki. And sorry if is still not perfect, understand this is the best I can give you. Please let me know if you like it and if you`re still interested in it. This one is a bigger chapter. I though to make a cliffhanger, but it`s not my stile.  
> Thanks, 
> 
> Ciao

Korra

 

Spirits I wish I didn’t need to shower. I don’t want to get rid of Asami’s scent on me. But Tenzin crossing my way and commenting why Ms. Sato’s scent is so intense on me, got me blushing furiously and when his eyes went wide open in realization, got just super awkward. Telling him that we will speak later about it, I make way to my dorm. Wearing Sami’s scent makes me so proud, hence why we really need to tell them, only to avoid such embarrassing encounters. Every time I breathe in, I remember her needing face and how she was screaming my name. I had sex before, but never like that. Never this beautiful and needing. Intimacy with Mako was mostly make up sex after some stupid argument we had and honestly, I hardly had an orgasm in our encounters. It was always asserting dominance physically and never about us melting together.

We just didn’t match as couple, I hope he takes the news well. Mako didn’t came to welcome me at the docks nor did he called me. I didn’t expected much from him but at least I though we were still friends after all. I take a breath and Asami is again clouding my mind while I enter the shower thinking about my girlfriend’s green eyes, my heart starts fluttering like a hummingbird. I grin till my cheeks cramp, ha Girlfriend! 

The Ice Dodging Bar was down town RC in Little Water Tribe sector where Kya lives and where the crew spent some great nights after pro-bending matches. They have a lot of Watertribe specialities, like arctic hen nuggets or twenty different drinks among them Icewodka and it reminds me of home. The owner was a guy from the Southern Water Tribe called Shady Shin, I think he got his name from his quiet character. I finally enter the bar and the first one I see is Bolin hanging there with two women. One is Opal Beifong, Su’s daughter. Bolin seems quite flirtatious with her, I smile at the thought; they will make a cute couple. 

My facial expression suddenly changes when I recognize the other woman, it’s Zaofus captain of CG Kuvira. 

‘What is she doing here? It’s my party after all. Dammit why did I took that shower? She would have smelled Asami’s scent all over me and realize she has no chance anymore.’ The though makes me smile again. I approach the booth in the corner they have occupied and as I reach them Bolin jumps hilariously and gives me one of those Bo hugs. 

“Korra you’re here!!!”

“Well Bolin I though you threw the party to welcome ME back!” I smile at him as he rubs the back of his neck.

“You’re right! So do you remember Opal?” He points to the girl next to him and I gibe her a friendly hug. Then he points his index finger over to Kuvira, “and this is Kuvira, she is the captain of the Coastguard up in Zaofu. I have never met a better metal bender ever in my life.” He says with admiration that makes me feel bitter about it.

I greet both new alphas in the round while keeping myself a bit distant. After some small talk with Opal who I have to say, is a very gentle alpha, the bar fills with other patrons and some of my welcoming friends. Lin Beifong enters the location at the same time as Kya and after them Bumi, Tenzin and Jinora. I greet them warmly and we start eating and drinking, but I always kept my eyes at the door and wait for the right person to enter. Feeling my distress, Bolin whispers something in my ear.

“She is coming bit later, something about an emergency at the factory she needed to check for herself.” He smiles all sassy at me. “So you and Satoto?” He still grins stupidly at me.

“Satoto? hahaha…..what?” He continues to keep our conversation just between us. 

“You know the last three years we kind of bond very strongly….a friendship of course.” He adds quickly so I couldn’t misinterpret. “She became like a sister to me, so don’t you dare hurt her,” he looks a bit menacing, well as menacing as Bolin could look, “but I’m so happy that you guys admited those feelings for each other, it’s about time you saw her for what she is.” He smiles softly at me and I could only reciprocate the expression.

 

“Of course I won’t hurt her, she means the world to me!”

 

“Yeah? Well good. I kind of heard you fucked her brains out last night!” I could only spit my drink over me at that and blush in embarrassment. Gosh how much did Asami told Bolin about last night? Tomato red, I excuse myself to the bathroom to clean my blue button down shirt and my jeans. As I’m cleaning my wet clothes with paper towels and water bending, the stall behind me opens and I see in the mirror’s reflection Kuvira exiting one of the stalls and I roll my eyes at her presence.

“Avatar.” She stands beside me at the sink and looks sternly at me through the mirror as she washes her hands.

“You know, I can understand why she’s in to you, I mean your the almighty Avatar after all.” She says as if implying Asami’s choice being just a power decision. Then she sinks her head thinking hard and continues. “She’s brilliant and beautiful beyond all words……I hope you know how special she is and to take great care of her. If I hear you treating her bad, I’ll come back and kick your ass personally, Avatar or not.” She is looking me right in the eyes right now and stepping in front of me, at least we have the same hight. “And if I see another chance for us, I’ll be there for her, showing her how much better I am than the world’s ego Avatar. So I’m patiently waiting for your failure to take my chance.” She just said that confidently in her smuggling way and left the bathroom with a slimy smile that let me boil. I’ll never give up on my love and I won’t mess up this relationship, not with Asami.

 

After the unpleasant encounter in the restroom I go back to my friends, hoping to see Asami soon and tell them about us. Looking forward to erase that fuck smile from Kuviras face. Reaching my friends I see Mako came to join the gang, he looks square in his posture, more than I could remember. He sees me and heads my way trough the crowd stopping in front of me and smiles at me grabbing my cheeks with his hands.

“Hey Baby it’s so nice to see you again. I’ve missed you so much!” I need it to process what he just said and the way he was holding my face.

As I started to understand, I wanted to back off his grip but he pulled me to his face and kissed me forcefully with his lips. Shockingly I open my eyes and was paralyzed about his behavior and I couldn’t move. He luckily backed away, before I would airbend him in to nirvana. 

“I’m so proud of your achievements and now that you’re back we can start thinking about marriage, mating and starting a family!” I really didn’t know what to say.

“W-Whhaaaat?” Is the only thing going through my mind and then I hear Bolin shout something loudly trough the location.

 

“Asami wait…..please!” I hear him shout behind a raven haired woman exiting the bar quickly.

 

I could see her green eyes for a second when she turned her head to look at Boliin, but instead of green I saw red and tears. Asami? Why is she…..oh my fucking spirit! I wanted to run after Asami but while Mako was holding me tightly in his embrace, I could only think about how I could have mess this up so quickly. I pushed him away furiously and he looks at me quizzically, he really doesn’t understands anything. 

“Well Avatar that was quicker than I thought!” I hear Kuvira say to me with a smug grin and heading outside to chase after my girlfriend. 

This is a mess and it’s all my fault.

I’m not going to loose her just because of something so pathetic, Kuvira is not getting her chance, I swear. Someone takes my hand hard turning me around. Mako is looking at me confused and angered.

“What’s going on with the two of you?” He asked me all irritated. I start to feel really annoyed about his presence. 

“Look Mako, Asami and I….well I wrote her a lot when I was gone and-“

“Wait you wrote her back but not me?” He interrupted me and I feel getting more and more impatient with him.

“Yeah well, Asami helped me cope with the whole situation I was put on and she didn’t expect me to reply how the weather is in the fucking North Pole! I just felt more comfortable being in touch with her and that’s what openned my eyes. Mako…..I’m in love with her. Honestly I think it was always about her. I’m sorry this mess right now it’s my fault, I’d should’ve talked to you sooner, but I thought we were done after this time of hearing nothing from each other. I though you would feel the same. I’m sorry for that, but now I have to go after my girlfriend and make things right.” I force myself out of his grip, all my friends looking at us. 

 

“It’s about time,” I hear Kya shout over everyone while nipping her vodka drink, “all this pherhormones between the two of you was so obvious, but you were such a stupid teen then!”

“Yeah I know, right!” I smile at her.

 

My feet start running outside the bar leaving an angry Mako behind, the heavy rain blurries my vision and I can’t see were anyone is. I see a figure in the rain running towards me, it’s Bolin. He is soaking wet and looks really angry at me.

“Fuck Korra! She looked so hurt. I warned you not to hurt her. She is strong but still so fragile. Why didn’t you make clean pages with Mako first!!” He paced nervously before me.

“I know Bo, I just told him and it was a big misunderstanding, please where has she gone? I need to go find her.”

“I don’t know she just sprinted with her unbelievable long legs to her car and drove off in the night! I had no chance stoping her.” Bolin was looking very worried right now. 

“We need to find her, I don’t want her to feel alone after this heart break, she doesn’t deserve that!” Seeing how much Asami means to Bolin its making me a bit jealous, but I know they’re like siblings. It’s just I realize how much I suck for being gone all this time. “I don’t think she went to her apartment, but I’ll go and check there first and then the club. We need to check the places she goes when she is sad.”

“Ok I think I have an idea where to check first. The first finding her calls?” I ask him pleadingly. 

“Okay let’s go. I’ll go inside and take Opal with me.” I nod and started running towards Avatar Aang Park, the heavy rain slowing me down but the image of Asami keeps me moving and pushing me to go faster. After all, I’m a water bender.

 

Asami

 

Hot, wet tears are running down my cheeks, blurring the vision of the street lights. It hurts so much. Like a hot knife being pushed slowly inside my torso cutting my airways in my attend to breathe. The last time I felt this kind of pain was when I lost my mother. When those bastards broke into our home, raped and killed my mother. Just because they couldn’t control their drive of their own desire. I don’t want crash and put someone in danger, so I park my car near a sidewalk and start to cry and hold myself. 

After I’m worn out, having cried and sobbed so much, someone knocks at the front window of my side passengers door. I recognise the person outside standing in the rain, waiting for me to open the door. Before opening the lock, I think for a second, cleaning my messy face with the sleeves of my jacket. The woman opens the side door looking at me with a worried expression.

“Hey. I was looking for your car, driving through the whole city up and down. I’m sure you are proud of my driving skills by now.” She smiles at me softly and stays quiet. The quietness in the car feels assuring, rain making a rhythmic noise covering us like a protective curtain. 

“Why does it hurt so much? It’s so pathetic, I’m so pathetic!” I sigh escapes me and a tear finds his way out of my eye. I feel the back of her hand stroking my cheek and cleaning my face of the salty drop.

“Hey, you’re far away from pathetic Asami. You’re human and feeling hurt it’s human. Even for people like us, who never show our fears and weaknesses, it’s just a matter of time until someone shots and triggers the right place.” I bend my head towards her, looking at the strong features of her face. Her dark green eyes looking at me strongly but with the compassion I really needed right now. 

“I would like to say the usual shit, friends say in these situations, if you allow me,” she pauses shortly and adds, “she doesn’t deserve you….. she’s an asshole….you will find someone much better. But nothing that I say will make you feel better am I right? So I will just sit here and listen, if you like to talk about it with me.” She says in a raspy soft voice. I’m sure she is showing me a side of herself that she hardly shows anyone and it softens me and I start to think, why didn’t I just fell in love with her? It would be so easy, she's an alpha female, smart and smells alluring but, she’s still not the right one. 

“I’m so in love with her and it just hurts she’s with him. Going to marry, mate him and starting a family and all of that is not with me. I’m pathetic because I imagined all of that for us, after all this time I had the autocracy to imagine such a happiness for myself, for us. Then reality strikes and shatters everything, and what hurts me the most is that I thought that she wanted me in the same way.” My tears start to fall all over my face again making me feel so vulnerable. I hear Kuvira taking a deep breath, taking my hand in hers and kissing the back of it softly. I shouldn’t let her do it, but I’m so devastated right now.

“You know, an hour ago I was threatening Korra in the bathroom back at the bar, about not hurting you, because I would be there to kick her ass. And that if she actually did so, I would do anything to conquer your heart. But I realize something now, and that’s how stupid I was for thinking that I can conquer someones heart. You are even more amazing than I though you were, you know.” 

She says with a brilliance in her expression and looking me deep into my eyes. 

“You’re able to feel such a deep love and give yourself truly, purely and deeply. I don’t think you have any idea of how rare that is. How rare it is that you found someone to love with such devotion. I’m really jealous of Korra for being the center of your attention, knowing your ability to give so much love. She is really lucky and now you have to evade some obstacles in your way. Don’t let them stop you from what you really are. Don’t let them change you, just because it would be easier to let go.” She sighs sadly but she’s encouraging me. “You go now, clear your head a bit. Do something to feel your inner Asami again, like inventing a 8 cylindric hyper motor, and everything is going to be alright.” She says with a chuckle and let go of my hand.

 

“Kuvira….thank you. Thank you so much!” I say truly. All those kind words she said to me seconds ago, helped me somehow. “You will be such a great mate, to anyone you want. To anyone you can open yourself to.”

“Haaa the one I want…let’s see about that.” She says thoughtfully with a soft smile at me. It makes me feel special somehow and before she put on her usual Captain Kuvira face on again, 

“I’ll go now. I hope to keep in touch with you Sato, just let me know how you are doing from time to time. I really do care about you. Do let me know if you’re single again, I would love to get my second date with you.” She winks at me and leaves my car, disappearing in to the rain like a ghost. Somehow I feel better now, more like myself again. The pain somehow under control, I start the engine and head to the only place I do my best thinking. 

Being with my head deep inside the hood of my Mercedes-Benz 540K 1936 Roadster helps. It was one of the last projects my dad and I sometimes worked on to restore. Before turning fifteen, we worked almost every weekend on this masterpiece of craftsmanship, but after that, his bitterness started to increase, I just ignored it until well, until he just lost his mind and even tried to kill me. I’ll never forgive him, but at least, all my memories of him are not just the ones I experienced during the equalits uprising. My soul feels calmer and my mind is full and empty at the same time when I work on machinery. My whole body is smeared in grease, I’m sweating with the dulling sound of jazz coming from the radio. I can be myself here and fix broken things, even if the broken thing is me.

 

Korra

 

I was almost in the Avatar state searching frantically for Asami in the park and on the streets. Worried and determined to find her, I headed to the Future Industries, but the night porter shooed me off and said that Miss Sato wasn’t in the building at this time. I wasn’t going to give up, I used my air and fire bending to catapult myself to the top floor of the building. Once outside of her balcony it was easy to get inside and take a peek inside. 

She wasn’t there, just her scent all over her office table making me feel so utterly frustrated. Soaking wet, I take a seat on her office stool, remove my phone from my pocket and dialed her number. After two rings, the call connects directly to her voicemail, letting out a sigh into her voicemail,

“Hey Sami please call me back! We need to talk, this is all a misunderstanding. I really, really need to clear all of this with you, please. Where are you right now? Call me back ok?”

I say desperately into the handset ending the call. As I close my eyes and take a deep breath of Asami’s scent, I hear my phone vibrate. Hoping it’s finally Sami, a pang of sadness hits me, letting my head hang when I see it’s just Bolin, but maybe he knows where she is, I take the incoming call with high hopes again.

“Korra hey, we didn’t find her. But look, she's ok. She wrote me a message that she’s somewhere safe clearing her head.” At least she wrote Bolin, but I’m sad that she didn’t texted or called me, when she took a look on her phone she must have seen my missed call an voicemail, after all. 

“I really need to talk to her because this is just a fucking big mistake and I can’t let her think what she just saw is true. Bo please, where is she?”

“I don’t know Kor. Somewhere where she can clear her head best….” he sighs. “Look if you find her, write me if she needs me. Tomorrow I’m visiting Kai at the hospital, that’s the boy we found in the water. He woke up yesterday, Jinora stayed with him. He told her that he was kidnaped, so Lin and Saikhan are going to interrogate him then.”

 

“Ok, keep me in touch if they found out more, I’m not giving up until I find her Bo.” I glanced at a photo of a young Asami tinkering with an engine at her workshop. She looked so happy there, arms all covered in grease and her mother trying to clean her arm from a black substance. “I kind of have an idea about a place where she might be, Bo. Gotta go, bye!” I hang up and jump down the balcony with no more time to lose. 

 

Taking a taxi to come out here was the fastest solution I could came up with, it’s still raining buckets of water out here and I left Naga at Air Temple Island before going to the bar. After jumping over the fence, I walk head first to the Sato’s workshop and I can see a soft light coming out of the window, a muffled sound of music reaching my ears. I’m sure she is inside and a panic feeling washes over me. What if she hates me? But it was all a misunderstanding! What if, it all goes wrong and she doesn’t want me anymore? I just shiver at the thought, but I can’t let my fear win this debate. Silently, I go inside the workshop and the first thing that catches me, is the strong overwhelming scent of Asami Sato. 

 

Her scent ten times stronger than usual. Saturating the air around me, like vapor, spring, cherry blossoms, motor oil and something very, very arousing. I prepare and put myself together and walk fully inside. The music covering my sounds, she didn’t hear me enter. At the far wall to the right is a big old leather couch, on top of it is a white sheet all wrapped together as if someone was just nestled in it some minutes earlier. I hear a clinging noise coming out of a big black old-timer car in the middle of the room. Then I see her, or rather, I see her butt peeking out in the air as the rest of her body is engulfed in the car. I need to let my presence known somehow, but as I was finishing the though on how I should do it best, Asami appears fully in to my view, she caught me there standing in front of the car looking like an idiot. An idiot, yes that’s what I am. That’s what I should just tell her, but my mouth is not able to open and form a syllable. Aside from her puffy red eyes, she looks so fucking beautiful in her white tank and her working pants. She has a strand of grease on her cheek and neck. She is shining, burning, blinding like the sun, like a star trying and succeeding to captivate me, I can’t stare at her for too long. 

 

“Korra what are you doing here?” She says in shock looking away from me and redirecting her sights to the hood of the car. I gulp and try to breathe through my mouth and evading her scent tinting my brain. 

“Asami what happen to-“

“Korra don’t.” The black haired goddess interrupts my speech. “Look I wish endless happiness for you and Mako, if he’s the one giving it to you, I would never interfere. You should had said something before what happen between us. I need time getting over you, because you really did hurt me and I think it’s best if we don’t see each other for some time and maybe afterwards we can start as friends again, sometime later ok!” 

She says as if she had memorized and practiced it. Her gorgeous emerald eyes fighting against the teardrops that are forming in slow motion. How can she even think for a second Mako is the one I want? And still she is all brave, kind and caring offering me her friendship. I look at her directly in the eyes approaching her, even if she is starting to move back.

 

“What are you talking about?!” I say knowing what I’m going to do for a moment. “How can you think for a second that I don’t want you?” She’s still stepping backwards until her back taps the car. “Mako had the audacity to think that he and I were still a couple after not talking to me for over three years. I made the mistake of not talking with him after returning from the north, because the only thing in my mind was you. After all those years,” I step forward again being a step away from the radiating warmth of the gorgeous woman, starring straight into her eyes I say,  
“Sami…I LOVE YOU! You’re the only one for me. I want you to be my mate and I’m so sorry for all of this huge misunderstanding. But believe me, I already told Mako all of this”

“What did you just say?”

She asked me, eyes wide open and finally the teardrop rolls down her cheek. Knowing exactly what she means I repeat it again.

“I love you Asami Sato! I know that it kind of sounds rushed, but think about it. I was gone for so long and my most treasured memory of my life, was YOU. The more I read from you, the more I heard you, I hated all the distance between us.” 

Out of breath, I inhale accidentally through my nose and I caught her scent almost knocking me out. It has such an impact on me, it’s fogging my mind and my body in a way that I didn’t experienced when we shared last night together. The alpha inside me, bursts furiously my own scent out and I feel a hotness in my crotch and powerful pull there. Asami looking at me with her soft green eyes, touching now my clavicle with her hand.

 

“Korra,” 

she sounds almost breathless, 

“I-I love you too….so much!” 

She grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me to her lips. Our kiss being passionate like it’s our first. It’s wet and salty because of her tears, but her lips have a hotness in it as if she’s breaking out a fever. A flash of hotness zig-zagging down through my spine. She breaks our contact too soon for my taste. 

“Korra baby, there is something I should tell you about me. I-I never told anyone, besides Bo, but I want you to kno-“ I couldn’t resist to kiss her and interrupt her confession, whatever it is, it doesn’t matter right now. She just said she loves me. My heart and my whole being is hers and she is mine and I will never let her go. I suck her in, my body feels aroused and the pulling in my pants feels foreign but somehow thrilling. As if I have…..no..no..no that’s not possible. I pull back from our kiss and pile my nose directly to her gland on her neck taking a deep sniff of her and then it’s clear.

 

“A-Asami you’re…you’re an omega…!” 

 

I still hold her near, because how could I let her move even an inch after what I just found out. A deep growl escapes my insides, vibrating through our joined bodies. I’m so aroused and I feel my alpha physiology change, preparing for a omega. It’s the second time this has happened in my entire life and I’m a bit in shock right now, but my primal instincts take fast control of my insecurities and I pull her hips into my covered member. My beautiful girlfriend is an omega and I think she just went in heat. 

 

“Baby,” she whispers in my ears, “sorry I didn’t told you sooner, I forgot to take my suppressants today and the rain washed my artificial beta scent away.”  
Her voice went low an octave. “Baby I can’t control myself any longer. I think my heat is starting. You should go if you’re not ready for this, I understand.” She says breathless and breaking in a sweat. 

 

“Oh spirits why should I have a problem with this? I wanted you before, I want you even more now.” I say looking at her in the eyes and putting my hands under her shirt on her sides. “Sami baby, I want you, I need to feel you, inside…I need to go inside of you!” As I said that, she growls aroused, pulling me in to kiss me deeply, not wasting any seconds, she starts to stroke my erected member now. It’s so sensitive even being covered by the fabric of my jeans but the tightness of my garment starts to hurt my new appeared feature. We are pushing against the side of her car and my hands are on her back wandering to her firm ass, I really do love touching it. But I want her naked now, finishing that thought, I take her shirt off with her bra in one move. 

Breaking our kiss just for some seconds and moving my mouth as fast as I can to her neck, kissing it feverishly. In some kind of trance, I pealed her fast off her clothes completely, me being left still in my pants, I pick her up and move us to the big red sofa situated on the far wall. I let her sit down to give me some time to peal myself out of my jeans, but Asami has other plans. She pulls on my waistband and starts kissing my abs down to my V, pushing my pants slowly down. I can see my shifted clit pulling out of my undergarment and I’m a bit impressed of it’s size. It looks like a big, thick stick popping out off between my folds. Hungry green eyes are looking up in to mine and I know exactly what she’s going to do next and the thought of it pushes drops of wetness out of my members head.

 

She caught the drops with the tip of her tongue and then her soft, red lips seal around the tip of my length. 

“Aaawww….!” I moan out loud. 

The hotness of her mouth, her saliva dropping down to the floor and her piercing green eyes looking at me such a sexy way. I breathe in deeply or I’ll faint from all of this arousing. I fight not to stumble down on my knees. My inner daemon growls as I catch the penetrating flowery scent of her arousing, I look down and I see her sucking me and holding my member with one hand and her other hand on her own sex. Her wetness tinting the red couch even redder and her hand rubbing her clit sensually and then, like lightning, I understood that her heat demanded some attention and I can’t stop from withdrawing from her mouth to follow the deepest of my instincts.

I need to take her right now, but I don’t want to lose control of myself and maybe hurt her in the process, so I kiss her lips sensually, lovingly and push her down to the couch with my weight. My cock pulsates as it feels the wetness of her heat and her skin as she opens her legs to give me better excess to her core. I break our loving kiss to watch her and to assure myself she is still ok with me being her chosen alpha. My look gives her the answer to my hesitation and she cups my cheeks with her hands.

“Baby please,” she says looking at me full love and hunger, “I need you inside…of..me..just you, my love.” 

Spirits, that’s all I need for reassurance, I hold my cock to her entrance pushing it slowly inside of her, never breaking eye contact with her. She is gasping as I’m pushing in to her and well the sensation is like feeling an overload.

I can feel hot, tight, wet heat all around my alpha organ. I can feel the slow motion of her strong muscle being parted from my member, but letting me glide inside and at the same time constricting me so deliciously. As I’m all inside of her I let the air out of my lungs I didn’t know I was holding and my instincts try to kick in, by trusting inside of her, but I want her to get used to my size, so I hold still. 

Kissing her exposed cheek lovingly and holding her with my arms strongly. Her hands wanders from my shoulders to my lower back until she reaches my butt and her full lips dragging me in a searing kiss. Asami starts to move her hips and I can’t hold any longer as I begin to trust my member rhythmically inside of her. We’re so in sync with our movements. When she breaths in, I breath in, then slowly let go. We moan in each other’s mouths and I never felt this….never like this. This is so new to me and sharing this experience with Asami is almost too much. I can already feel the pressing sensation in my groin and as I was thinking that, she wraps her long legs around me, now I can even trust even deeper inside of her. Asami’s wetness is sprinkling my lower body, being inside of her and our open mouth kisses are bringing me to fight as hard as I can against something inside of me wanting and waiting to explode. 

“Sweetheart I’m going to….aaah aahhh!” My teeth hurts and I want to bite her neck on her gland to mark her as mine.

“Baby I love you so much…aahh…please do it, I want you to be yours.” She pushes her hand in my neckline and that’s it. 

That settles my resolution again and I bite down. I mark her as mine and I feel her tighten even more around my member and my hips trusts faster hearing her scream my name in ecstasy. We trust intto each other frantically and I feel myself becoming even harder and bigger, but I fight not to come before her.

“Sami…I-I’m yours, please…” it’s all I can say out loud. Then I feel a hot sensation combined with a sharp pain on my neck and that’s what opens the floods. The combination of pleasure and pain is too much for me and then I’m coming inside of her. Every spurt of my cum inside of her is freeing me from the unbearable pressure and then I hear her muffled scream into my neck, her inner walls clamp my dick so thirstily, melting more of my cum inside of her. Our orgasms going on for minutes until we just collapsed on the soft surface of our playground. We look in each other’s eyes and tears of joy are coming out of both of us, we kiss and laugh in to our kisses and it’s just the best moment of my life. 

“I love you so much Sami!” I say kissing away her tears of joy.

“I love you too Korra.” We pause to enjoy each other’s presence.   
I’m still inside of her and as I try to withdraw for a comfortable position, I realize I’m kind of stuck inside of her. Oh spirits…. “Korra, baby don’t move I think you…well you’re knotting.”

“What? Fuck Sami I’m so sorry! I have never done this and well it was all so overwhelming and you’re so beautiful and this feelings…and well sorry.” I say feeling guilty and hiding my face in the crook of her neck ashamed.

“Hey baby it’s ok.” She says petting my hair and giving me small kisses on my temple, “It’s kind of my first too. I’ve never let someone knot me nor have I shared the mating bite. But I think we just need to sit it out right now.” Her words soothing my ashamed alpha ego.

“……okay…. Soooo, you’re an Omega eh?” I try to change the topic and give her my lopsided grin.  
“Obviously!” she laughs so gorgeously my heart melts with affection.


	8. Revealings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this sin bin. It`s going to get bit dirty in here.So warnings, lot of sex and mention of rape. Asami is in heat so she needs more attention then usually. Thanks again for my beta and sorry again for my imperfection, I don`t have a lot of time bc well life.....

Asami

 

“So your mum was an omega?” Korra asks me curiously, while she’s still inside of me.

“Yeah, she was,” I say sadly remembering the wonderful woman my mother was, “she didn’t knew I was one, there was only a twenty percent chance for me to become one and I found out when I turned fifteen. When I got in to my first heat.” I say to her shamefully. “Dad didn’t take it very well… I think that was after that, that our relationship started to brake more and more apart. I guess it also was when his hatred against benders grew even more.” 

Korra’s brows drop in to a confused expression.

“What do you mean, what does benders had to do with it?”

“My mum…she was killed by benders. By a fire bender, an alpha.” I gulp remembering those dark memories and a tear escaped my eyes.

“Hey sweetie, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t feel ready to.” She says with such an understanding expression kissing my tears away. But I do want to tell her everything, even the hidden and darkest spots of my soul. 

“No, it’s ok, I want to tell you everything, I think it will help me to overcome it and you need to know this, I want you to know this.” Korra nods and caress my cheek lovingly with her thumb. 

“My mum was an omega, who was in an arranged marriage with my dad. It’s common that the rare breed of an omega will be arranged to marry into a very rich and prestigious family, either that or becoming a high priestess or priest”. 

I’m sure Korra already knew what happened to the omega breeds, a breed with a designed destiny. Omegas are highly protected from society, well more like hidden from the world, after almost getting extinct from the Fire Nation, very, very rare. 

“Out of some coincidence my parents did fell in love, they loved it each other so much and our perfect little life was great, until that one night. My father was out on business trip and one of my father’s business partners decided that he wanted to own my mother, a mated omega. He took two guys, benders, with him and they broke in our house to assault my mother, after she brought me to bed.” 

I take a long hard breathe to continue, seeing how patiently Korra is waiting for more to continue my story, I power through.

“I heard some strange sounds coming from the office and I went to check if my mum was ok. She, she wasn’t….one of them holding my mother, bending her over the office table, my father’s business partner trying to rape her and to take her mating mark away with his teeth…it was disgusting.” 

I couldn’t hold back the tears and sobs escaping from me. Korra’s eyes now becoming glassy as well but still so affectionate. 

“I didn’t notice the third guy that came behind me before I could get to the alarm button, and he put his filthy hand over my mouth and drag me inside to office. ‘Hey look what I found’ he said ‘maybe this little one is an omega too and we can have more fun here’.”

I can feel how Korra stiffens, her expression becoming dangerous with anger, but she’s still quiet, letting me finish. “My mum was so shocked at hearing those words and seeing how he was dragging me, the room suddenly was filled with her angry scent, paralyzing those men for a few seconds, giving me the moment to escape his grasp and to push the alarm button under the office table. The fire bender lit the room on fire trying to hit me as I run out of the office, my mum protected me by tackling him. They ran away, my mum died, burnt in the fire. Protecting me!” I sob now even more.

“Sshhh sweetheart it’s not your fault, you did the right thing. You tried to protect her and she was doing the same.”

 

“I know Korra.” I try to dry my tears. “What killed my mum was ignorance and jealousy. That’s why, out of his mistakes, my dad did one good thing in his life. He hidden the fact that I’m an omega. He helped me hide my scent and my heats with suppressants and artificial beta perfume.” 

I say kind of proud, that he at least did one good thing for me. “Because of that ignorance and jealousy, you shouldn’t tell anyone about me, please.” I say, almost pleading.

“Yeah, I understand. But this is something I really need to take care as the Avatar. I don’t want you or other omegas to have to live and hide in fear. You should all be living free, just as you are, mating whoever you want and be respected from everyone.” She says with so much determination in her eyes. 

My love for her swells again and I smile to her, my hero. “You are MY mate now and I will protect you no matter what and I want you to feel comfortable around me, with or without suppressants.” Well, that kind of reminds me of our current position, maybe I should take my suppressants to push my heat down, before its start to flare up again. 

“Baby, maybe we should try to move and go to my old room in the house, and be in an actually bed.” I smirk not really sure of what I just proposed here.

Korra grins back at me, kissing me softly as she slowly withdraws to check the knot we were stuck on and manages to remove herself from me. The feeling of emptiness causes a whimper out of me. I blush from my pathetic state of hornyness and roll my eyes as I see her grinning like crazy at me. I can see that the knot had deflated, but her erection is still prominent between her legs. All confident, I grab her there and give a slight pump, she throws her head back as she gasps.

“Ha, I don’t think I’m the only one here who’s still…hungry.” I say sitting next to her, pumping her shifted member and nibbling at her ear. “Do you need more sugar baby?” My heat is still unsatisfied, even after being knotted. What can I say….Korra is just so yummy.

“I think you could feed me with your candy until I start getting diabetes and I still want you to feed me more.” She says and kisses me deeply twirling her hot tongue inside my mouth. 

Suddenly she withdraws from the kiss and pushes herself up from the couch while carrying me bridal style and rushing out of my workshop. We are both naked and she runs towards the estate using her air bending to get us faster into the house. The rain has calmed down by now and I can feel myself getting hotter, my wetness getting worse with every one of her steps. I’ve lost sense of time while we were at my workshop, but what I do know is that it’s still the middle of the night and that I can feel her erection pocking on my butt and it’s driving me nuts. I can’t wait having her thick, long shaft inside of me, filling me again. 

‘Spirits this fucking heat is fogging the cognitive part of my brain. Can’t help it, and I love it’. Lost in my thoughts I feel her push us with an air blast, up to the balcony of my old room and then opening the doors with her metal bending. For a millisecond my mind drifts to Kuvira, thinking how she would have managed this obstacle, but as fast as it came, I dismissed the thought. Being in the arms of my love it’s all I want, all I need.

Korra starts kissing me hotly again and my world is reduced to the feeling that only she can give me. She sits on the side of the bed, taking me on her lap, never breaking our hot wet kiss. I move myself sideward until I straddle her hips. “I’m so sorry baby, but I can’t wait.” I push my hips up, holding her shaft and pressing myself down into her. My wetness and our previous lovemaking lets us melt into each other easily. 

“Ahhh Spirits, Sami!” Korra screams out loud, not expecting my blunt move. I trust my hips feverishly in to her. I moan, holding her near and riding her as if my life depends on it. My heat all flaring out making Korra wild and she kisses, sucks and bites my neck all the while. I can feel that she still being hesitant with her alpha instincts. Keeping them in close reins, but my heat demands her fully. 

I hold her face with both of my hands to see into her baby blue eyes, “Baby, I need you to fuck me….hard. Destroy me!” I say biting my lower lip, expecting that she understands. Her baby blue eyes dilating into something dark. I have awaken the alpha daemon that I need right now to satisfy my own monster that’s boiling inside of me. A deep growl inside of her vibrates through me as she starts to trust hard upwards in to me. Then her hands wander under my ass, lifting me up and down as if I have no weight at all. Her hard big shaft sliding inside and out, splashing my juices on her lap, our hips making clapping noises every time they meet. 

“Fuck yeah…!” My inner walls claiming her organ every time she slides inside of me. Suddenly she throws me side wards to the middle of the bed, I’m on my knees and hands and my sex lets out a big gush of wetness out of anticipation for what I think is coming, dripping down my inner thighs down to the bed sheets. 

“Spread your legs, sweetheart” Korra demanded but never forgetting being my lovely mate. Her hands massaging my ass I suddenly feel her hot tongue licking my vagina from behind. I scream out but I muffled my sound of pure ecstasy with a pillow I grabbed from somewhere. She flicks her tongue inside and outside of me, reaching somehow my clit. But what really makes me go crazy is feeling her nose buried in my ass. Then suddenly, she licks me with long strokes from my clit to my other opening. I feel her tongue there and I’m done, I didn’t knew that, that spot would turned out to be my weakness. 

“Fuck yes!” I scream out loud and can feel her grin in my ass, she’s so smitten and I blush furiously. My inner walls claim on nothing, but the induced reaction makes me squirt some wetness on Korra’s face. She moans and growls inside of me and the vibration spreads through me and almost cum all over again just from it. Happy and disappointed at the same time, I feel her withdrawing her mouth from me, but quickly I sense her, repositioning herself with her enlarged clit on my entrance, stroking the entrance with it’s head. I look over my shoulders and I can see her feral eyes watching down on me. Her face glazes from my juices, then she smirks her loop sided grin at me and I can’t hold myself from smirking back biting my lip. Fucking smitten, woman. My mate truly, fully, forever.

“Hey sweetie, can you tell me again what is it that you want?” She still stroking my entrance with her shifted organ and it’s driving me into madness.

“Fuck me baby….I want you to fuck me, hard, fill me with everything you’ve got!”

“As you wish my love.” Then all I feel is her stretching me with her warm thick, long shaped clit. Korra’s thrusting in to me holding my hips with her strong hands, is the best sensation ever. I subdue myself to her and it feels so right, letting her fuck me like that, I want her to. I chose her and only her to do this to me. Every time she thrusts inside of me she hits the right spot and the slicking sound of our fucking and grunting echoing through the large room. I embrace the pillow under me and grab the sheets to hold and ground myself somehow from her earthshaking movements. I feel myself getting tighter and tighter and suddenly I sense Korra’s finger stroking my ass and slightly penetrating my other entrance with one finger. I think it’s her thumb, but honestly I’m not thinking straight right now. Her thrusts satisfying my heat, pleading more and more and her finger is giving me the right sense of fulfilment. 

“Oh Spirits Sami I can feel myself inside of you, everywhere…ahh…I’m coming!” 

“Me too baby!” She’s stretching me so wide and her finger inside of me filling me to the max, I can’t hold any longer and I cum again, like I have never cum before. Screaming, grunting and crying out loud. Again I squirt all over her legs and seconds after I’m finished, she empties herself inside of me.

“Aaahhh…Sam..i!” She presses as deep as she can reach inside of me, letting her seed fill me and I feel hotness inside of my belly the sensation evokes yet another orgasm out of me as strong as the one before. She is still pumping inside and jets of cum are still escaping her and filling me. We collapse in to the bed, her fingers now massaging my clit instead of my ass and I lost count of the orgasms she keeps milking out of me. Korra is knotting me again, and I want her to. I even wanted her to do it before. 

“Spirits Sami, I’m knotting again.” She breathing out exhausted in to my ear and kissing me smoothly. She intertwines our fingers and I let out a satisfied sigh. 

“Fuck Korra, I never had so many orgasms….” I breathe out a chuckle. “And I’m so sorry for you, but you’re in charge for that job forever!”

“Hehe, I already love my job and most of all I love you. Forever!” She says and states her words by kissing my mark. We are both so exhausted, she starts to fall asleep above of me, wrapping me with her strong arms and I feel so safe. 

“I love you too, always have, and always will.” I whisper and drift in to a deep slumber.

 

****

 

Korra

 

I’m starving, waiting for the pizza in Asami’s apartment. We went back here after spending the whole Sunday in her room at the Sato mansion. After waking up at noon we couldn’t stop ourselves and went back to have sex like little rabbaroos. Her heat was still so unsatisfied and hungry, it made me go into the avatar state. So she decided she would take the suppressants and put on her artificial scent to calm things down a bit. Well, it worked….until we reached her apartment and end in bed making sweet love to each other for the seventh time today, I think, I may have lost count. After our last encounter I can say it wasn’t just her heat being so tantalizing. It was us. Us being together, loving each other and melting together. She’s mine and I’m hers, in perfect balance. Her mark and scent on me now, everyone will know we are a thing. Can even imagine Jinora’s knowing grin, when she notices it. 

My parents will be surprised, but I’m sure they’ll accept it. Of course it would be easier if every one knew, she’s an omega, but I’ll respect her wishes. Can’t wait for Bolin’s stupid comments, then again, I’m sure he already knows. Asami’s on the phone with him right now as I’m here alone dying from hunger. Sami and Bolin being so attached to each other, doesn’t bother me anymore, but I want to ask her how did they became so close after my absence. Suddenly the doorbell shrieking shakes me out of my thoughts and my stomach growls in unison with the sound. I’m so hungry and even as I’m worn out from our physical activity, I sprint to the door to get the food I really deserve. 

After paying the delivery guy and placing the two large pizzas on the living room table, I call Asami to come eat. I did try waiting for her, but the grumbling in my belly won, so I dive in to my pizza and stuff my mouth full. Asami is coming back from her room, wearing just an oversized shirt and panties, still on the phone with Bolin.

“Yeas Bo I’ll tell her.” I hear her say amused. “On Wednesday, ok we got it.” Sami rolls her eyes all amused and sits down next to me. She watches as I eat and her stomach starts to growl. I think I need to save her from Bolin’s interrogation even with my mouth full of food.

“..ey Bo, yo taowk ater…wee eeat ow..” I try to articulate some words with my mouth full. I can hear him laugh out loud from Sami’s phone. “Korrrrraaa stop eating your mate out when she’s on the phone.” I heard him say. Asami blushes furiously and became a bit irritated by it. 

“Spirits Bo-fucking-lin I’ll kill you next time I see you.” She threatens him, but her expression is always amused. “Oh I’m sure Opal wants to hear about how you got that little scar on your brow, director’s cut version only. Bye little bastard muahahahaha!” she laughs maniacally in to the phone. I just hear Bo say a long nooooooo Sato…and she then hangs up. 

“Sorry about that,” she points at her phone, “I needed to tell Bo I’m ok, more than ok actually.” She winks at me, grab a slice of pizza and starts munching happily on it. The peaceful silence over our dinner gives us the perfect ambient for a small chat and to cope up from our missed time together. 

“Hey Asami how come you and Bolin are so close. Don’t get me wrong I’m not jealous…… just curious.” I ask her taking smaller bites of pizza now. She swallows and smiles softly.

“After you and Mako became a thing, Bolin was always there to console me. Not only with the whole, you dating my ex thing, but also to deal with happen to my father and the company.” I feel remorseful for not being the one to console her at the time. Worse, that I was causing her extra trouble and grief. “I’m so sorry I was such a stupid teen back then,” I say pleadingly, “I don’t know why I thought Mako was my soulmate, when instead his beautiful girlfriend was my number one all along. And even in the middle of that whole thing, you still kept being my friend, you’re wonderful!” I say with all the admiration I have for her. 

“Well Korra, I think we both needed to grow and understand our true nature at some point.” She looked ashamed at the floor. “You know, Bo and I have a lot in common and he was there when you left. We spent a lot of time together.” I clench my teeth thinking they had sex at some point. Asami notice my discomfort and starts to speak again.

“Korra no, nothing like that. What I’m trying to tell you is that Bolin and I have a lot in common. One thing specially……” I think about what she’s trying to tell me and then a light goes on in my head.

“Wait….is Bolin…is he an omega too?” She smiles as my brows widened in knowledge.

“Bingo!” She says amused tapping her nose with her index finger. I’m a bit confused from that revelation, but it make sense somehow. He’s super kind like Sami plus he has a nice calming scent. Strangely it never affected me like Asami’s has, in a sexual way. 

“Hhmmm?” I murmur

“What is it baby?” She asks me with concern on her voice.

“I just thinking, I always liked him and he was interested in me at some point, but I never felt sexually attracted to him.” She’s nodding in understanding and thinks her next words out.

“Just because he’s an omega and you’re an alpha, it doesn’t mean you don’t feel your personal preferences. Like I have mine….I’m attracted the most to female alphas.” She blushes while admitting it. 

“Of course, his heat would have had an effect on you, maybe it still could. You’re not a sire or a mother yet, after all.” Asami says shyly and blushing again in the most adorable way which triggers a thought in me and I find myself looking at her questionably.

“I’m on suppressants,” She quickly answers, “it works as birth control as well!” She says defensively holding her hands up in surrender. At that, I can only think how cute our little babies would look like and how much I would love them. ‘Spirits Korra keep in check, we don’t want to scare Asami off now’, I smile awkwardly and nod in assurance. She then starts to chew her last piece of pizza looking at me as if she wants to tell me more. I want to ask her what’s on her mind but then she keeps the conversations steady. 

“Going back to Bo, he is ok with me telling you all this. He thinks you can keep us safe. Mako doesn’t know. Bolin hide the fact he’s an omega from everyone, apart from me and now you obviously. He has been getting his suppressants and beta scent on the black market, since was sixteen. At least he knows a lot of dealers, for every kind of stuff and there is something more I need to confess….” She says and there’s that shyness again. 

“You can tell me everything Sami.” I hold her hand and entwine our fingers for assurance.

“Well, when you were gone and I started to realize my feelings for you, I had one- night stands with a few girls. I never thought you would return my feelings and Bolin and I and went out a lot to have some…fun.” Of course I don’t like hear such a thing, but who am I to judge her, I wasn’t here. 

“Look Sami, I was in a fiery on-off relationship with your ex-boyfriend whom I basically stole from you. I’m not going to mourn on what you did, or who you met in my absence.” I assure her. 

“Puuuhhh,”she let out a sigh of relief but she still has red on her cheeks, “well Bo and I used our scent to them.” She confesses in shame. I feel confused about that, how could they do that without letting down their cover?

“How?….I mean how is that possible?” I ask curiously with no anger reaching my voice. My girlfriend feels calm about what she’s telling me and my reaction as she keeps on talking, squeezing my hand slightly.

“Well the black market has been offering an artificial omega scent lately, called OO3, omega-olfactory-triply-concentrate. People use this to be more attractive or to……..let alpha females shift for penetration intercourse.” She take a pause and starts blushing again in shame. “We being omegas didn’t need that, we just didn’t apply our artificial beta scent and let out our scent and were free to achieve the same results as OO3. We fooled people by being just ourselves and it was all based on my idea. I’m so sorry I did this, I was so curious about sex and I wanted to explore. I hope you can forgive me?” 

I’m deep in thought about what exactly she was talking about and of course I feel jealous over the fact that some other girls did it with her, but I’m not irrational. She felt alone, were single and was exploring her sexuality, it’s a natural thing, and she shouldn’t feel that bad about it. And above of everything I admire her smartness. She knows so much more about alpha and omegas than most of the people, including myself. I think it’s because she was born an omega. Analyzing, studying and experimenting; she’s a genius engineer after all.

“You’re not mad at me?” Spirits, she’s still waiting for my answer. 

“Noooo sweetheart, I was just deep in thought and I understand. You were single, an omega and prefer female alphas, I think it’s normal you were exploring your omega part a bit more. I’m happy you are being so honest with me.”

“I told you, I love you and with those three words, honesty is included.” She says sweetly and I could just lean in and kiss those soft, pink lips of hers. 

“I love you to, sunshine.” She giggles about my little new pet name.

“I’m your sunshine now?” 

“Well, you bring light in to my life. Look at what I have learned about omegas now in just one hour.” I say, a yawn escaping me at the end. She starts to yawn in sync with me. We totally wore ourselves out today and I just want to sleep next to her. As if she could read my mind Asami grabs me and pulls me from the sofa to her bedroom.  
“You are crashing here tonight, right?” She says sweetly kissing me on my neck now stumbling us into her bed. 

“Of course, I can’t ever go back to sleeping without you sunshine.” She settles her butt in my lap, so I can spoon her. “Asami, I have a question?” I whisper in her neck. She giggles sweetly and let out a sloppy ‘what’. 

“Does that mean Bolin is in to girls or boys?” I felt her body tremble from her giggles. 

“Hahaha your too sweet. You know what? You should ask him. He is really into Opal, I know that for sure, but he, well he did some things…..How about you ask him if he knows Wing and Wei, Opals brothers. Ask him on Wednesday, when we’re meeting Opal and him for dinner. I need to punish him.” I’m confused about all that, I just let out a ok without thinking too much about it and I manage almost drift in to sleep, when suddenly a light switch on in my head.

“Wait, did Bolin had a threesome with Wing and Wei?!”


	9. Panty hunter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, so sorry for delay. I had a so much on my plate, still have and I got distracted.   
> I want to thank again my wonderful and amazing beta Kadzuki.   
> Kadzuki is doing an awesome job editing and well distracting me:)   
> I don`t know when I`ll be able to add more chapters cause I started my studies, but I`ll try.  
> Thank you so much for reading this sinful story.

Korra

Spirits Asami is such a skilled mate. Exploring, evaluating and experimenting. She sucked me so deliciously and then letting me come in to her hot mouth. I can sense her arousal through her lacy panties which prompts my urge to fill her hungry sex. My clit seems ready still, my knot being in the only thing in the way. I press again against her covered sex, her vagina spilling more wetness on her slips. Her panties are ruined by now, I want to distract her before going in her, so I start giving her open mouthed kisses, letting my tongue glide into her mouth I sense her hunger, she is squirming under me, pushing forward searching for the right friction. Her desperation makes me smile, I really want to give her what she wants. My hand finds the way between her legs, I hook my index finger around the fabric of her slips and push it aside. Feeling her wetness I know she’s ready, so I push my member fully without needing any lead into her hotness.

 

Asami’s eyes opened wide in surprise as she let out a scream of pleasure, my neck hairs went up in attention. My dick jerks at the sensation and I push myself even deeper until I reach the beginning of my knot. It’s too fat to push it inside now, the last thing I want is to hurt my mate. So I stand still kissing her passionately until she gives me the okay to go. The sign comes quite fast, when she starts rocking her hips into me, I hold us steady with on hand on the desk and the other around her waist. My hips rocks in to hers, pushing her as near as I can into me and we pant in to each other’s mouths. Being the Avatar gives me some advantage and special skills ready to put to good use. With a push of air and my avatar strength I lift her slightly up giving her an even better angle. My knot now massaging her clit, her inner walls are tightening even more around me. She throws her head back panting, moaning and I can feel her juices dripping down my thighs. I want her to come now because I can’t hold my self any longer, she’s just too fucking alluring. I lean in to her neck and breathe out what is in my mind.

 

“You’re so beautiful Asami….ah so tight….y-you’re mine baby, you’re mine!” I thrust now really hard and fast and I feel her tightening, silky walls engulfing me. I hear a cracking noise under us, but was suddenly subdued by Asami’s pleading sounds of her climax.

“Oh Kooooorra…baby I’m com-com-coming!” She throws her head to the side and I bite down on her mating mark and come spurting inside of her, as it was the first time today. I fill her like I wanted it, but my inner alpha is disappointed my knot is outside of her and my hot seed is dripping out with every trust, I want to ride out her orgasm. 

“Fuck Korra your such a beast!” she chuckles proudly and starts kissing me deeply. 

Our kiss only interrupted by our smiling faces. I really feel like a lovesick teenager with her. Growing up in a compound training becoming the Avatar, I never had the time to have those kinds of feelings and it feels so freeing to be able to do this, to feel the way I do when I’m with her. Asami is giving me all of this firsts and that’s the best part of all. I let her down slowly to the table and I don`t need to look down to see we kind of made a mess there. 

 

“Spirits Korra, good thing I have a match of sparing clothes in my office, or I would had to go to my meeting this afternoon smelling like the Avatar.” I can’t help but laugh at her dorkyness. 

I feel as I go soft inside of her and the knot starts to dissolve slowly. While I withdraw from her, her panty rebounds back to its previous position and I can see white cum smear the black fabric. As much as my instinct wants my cum deep inside of her, it’s a satisfying thought knowing I did that to her. 

“I need to confess something…I kind of broke your desk.” I hold a piece of dark brown quality wood to her. I’m ashamed, I couldn’t control my strength, all because of all the things she does to me. “Sorry baby….I have a hard time controlling myself when we are doing this things.” I add rubbing the back of my neck. 

“Bad girl,” Asami scolds, but I can see her amusing expression, “at least now I have a hole in my desk reminding me of you, it’s a nice souvenir.” She winks at me and I take that moment for some sort of payback, smirking I slit her messy slips down her hips.

“Since that’s the case, I’ll be taking these as souvenir for myself.” I put Asami’s underwear on, feeling her wetness on my crotch. “Gotta replace the ones you ripped.” Her look is one of amusement, I can help it, I love our little games. 

After that, we cleaned the mess in her office and she changed her skirt and put on some new undergarment. Lunch time was over very quick, but it’s the best lunch I ever had in my life. We said our goodbyes at her office door, kissing and caressing each other. Whispering ‘I love yous’ to each other. Letting her go was like cutting myself. It hurts really badly being separated from her and I start to ask myself, why is it so intense between us. But I know the answer, it’s her, she’s my soulmate and the center of my universe. Walking back to the docks, I can’t get rid of the desire to ask her to marry me, but honestly even with these intense feelings, that is just too soon. ‘Gosh Korra, we are not even a week together and you’re thinking about proposing, let her breathe or she will run away’. My wonderful train of though was interrupted by a male voice calling my name.

************************

“Korra…Korra… can we talk for a minute?” Mako is in front of me in his uniform with a respectful distance and a concern expression covering his face. I’m not really in the mood but, I understand he needs some answers and I genuinely hope we can stay friends. Like before, when we were in the same pro-bending team.   
“Ok, what do you want to talk about?” I say giving him the chance to start the conversation.

“Well I want to talk about us.” With that I can sense that this conversation will head out into something terrible. There is no us, not anymore, not ever again. I sigh in frustration.

“Look Korra, you said it to me once, we are meant for each other and we were a perfect couple. I think we can fix everything together and start just anew. We just need a fresh start, going out on dates and find our way to each other again.” Can this guy just once in his lifetime listen to what I say?

I told him I’m in love with Asami. Why is that so difficult to understand? But since he’s not able to listen maybe one of his other senses is more capable and understanding. Hardening my expression I step slightly closer to him. At first he starts smiling in expectation…until it hits him. As if I had punched him in his face, his facial expression changed from shock to angry in a barely palpable time. My scent did it.

“We were done before I went to war and we are for sure done now, you should put this in your head now. Asami is and will be the only one for me”. I say calmly and confident. His prominent eyebrows sink down, darkening his face in an expression I’ve never seen before on him. 

“Are you kidding me?!….You are mated with Asami, my ex-girlfriend who’s a fucking woman, if I have to remind you of that. You’re both women, that’s so disgusting.” At that I give him a hard shove on his shoulder. 

“There is NOTHING disgusting about that, you prick!” I scream at him. He seems in shock about my outburst but he never got rid of his disgusted expression.   
“Korra you never liked girls. You were always pinning after me the first time you saw me. Asami did something to you! We were six months together and you never mention to mate and after a week with her you’re mated and her scent is everywhere….on you!” He says the last part with such a disgust as if he’s going to spit in front of my feet.

“She’s a fucking bitch and she’s just bitter I left her for you….You know, I’m sure we can somehow get rid of your marking.” That’s it….he got me really REALLY angry. I punch him directly in his face, while his body falls to the ground I bend some water from the ocean and splash him to the ground. To inhibit his fire bending for a second and cool him down. 

“You’re such a narcissistic asshole Mako. I really don’t know what the fuck I ever saw in you.…keep your distance from me and Asami. She’s my mate, we are going to marry someday and you or others will have to deal with it, you piece of junk!” With that I turn and head out to my quarters or I’m going to rip his head for threatening my mate. Leaving him behind with a bleeding nose was the nicest thing I could have done to him.

 

*******************

 

Asami

Kai is a very sweet teen. My heart melted when he told Bolin and I that he’s a street kid. He survived by stealing until this group caught him and stuffed him on a ship with the others. After I checked his breed with Varrick’s gadget, it was clear, he’s definitely an omega like us. Just not matured one yet, but soon he will go through his first heat. That’s why Bo and I are having THE TALK with him. 

Bo was all red in the face as he’s explaining everything so far, every little detail.

“You see and then after five days it’s over, but you will be exhausted. Asami and I, we use suppressants to qualm our heats, or we would be in heat all four months. Do you still have any questions Kai?” Bolin gulps and crosses his legs over each other mimicking me, waiting for any question the young boy might have. Kai is all red in his face and a bit confused, I think it was a lot to take in right now.

“Look, you can ask us anything any time Kai, we just want you to know that we are here for you and please for your security as well for all of ours, we decided to keep our breed a secret. I hope you’ll understand now why.” I say to him, petting his shoulder.

“Yeah I do and I want to do the same…I mean I got it. I need to use suppressants and this tincture over my glands when my heat hits me, right?” Bo and I nod in unison. “Ok I’ll keep them near me. Thanks for helping me. I’m really thankful.”

After that serious talk we exit Kai’s room and head out together to the center of Air Temple Island to join the others in the main building. 

“Hey Bo, thanks you for doing that with me, I was thought that he would feel comfortable speaking with you then with me, seems that was the case.”  
“You’re welcome Satobear. He reminds me so much of my self, I’m his big brother now, like yours!” He says with his typical dorky attitude holding my hand.

“Oh you little bobtail who’s the big sibling here!” Suddenly, I put my leg in front of his way and tripped him. He almost falls face down but he managed to hold himself, thanks to his earth bending. I see him giggle, moving fast towards me and we start fighting like two little kids in a grocery shop. I caught him under my arm and rub my knuckles hard against is hair, while we were still giggling. “Stop Salami, that hurts! Stop or I’ll tell Korra you’re in love with her since you were a little kid.” I just stop but not letting him out of my grip. 

“Oh Bobo that’s not impressing me much.” I start walking with him with his head still trapped under my arms. “Hey Bo, how about I tell Opal how much you would like to being bend over a table for her?” I stop as he starts to tickle my side with his hands, to escape my strong grip.

“Tell me Asami, did you show your black box full of toys under your bed to the Avatar yet? I’m sure she would love you to put some of those to good use.” That’s it, little pups need a tuck to the head when they don’t behave.

“Such a dirty mouth, let me see!” I push him down to one knee to the ground and grab with my free hand dirty sand from the ground. Somehow I manage to hook a finger in his mouth and stretch his lip a side. “Eat dirt you little shit!” We’re laughing and giggling and Bo earth bends just so I loos balance and stretch his mouth even more.

“Hey, the hell are you two doing there?” Korra’s voice caught us off guard and we freeze in our awkward position. I raise an eyebrow at her question, we for sure look silly right now.

“We were arguing and I was giving Bolin here a little earth bending lesson.” I smirk as I let the sand in my hands fall and let go of him. We start to brush our clothes from the dirt. “I swear Korra I was going to win this one.” 

“What? In your dreams Sato….Nuktuk the hero of the south was going to save the day!” He starts to show off his muscles in a body builder manner. Korra’s crossing arms came loose and in one moment she starts laughing out loud and then she is holding her knees with her hands and she can’t stop laughing. Tears swelling her eyes as she laughs her heart out, after a moment she stops and brushes her tears away.

“Spirits you two are so silly. You should have seen yourself. Are you sure you guys are not related?” I walk towards her and loop my arms over her neck.   
“Baby are you telling me that I’m related to that galoot?” I give her a fake pout.

“Hey I can hear that!” Bolin shouts from behind. Korra gives me her sweet smile and kisses my pouting lip and pulls me near her body.

“Come on you two stone age dorks, Lin is waiting and she’s not the patient kind of type.”

 

I explained Lin what I know about Kai’s case. The gadget Varrick invented and how he sold that gadget to some group called the Red Lotus. It seems that this group is hunting down potential omegas all over the world. But why and for what, I had no idea. The whole time, Korra was near me and listen to what I said. She had that thoughtful and concern expression all over her face. Lin was very grateful and told me I was helping them a lot with this case. After that, Korra invited me to stay over at Air Temple Island and we retreat to her room. 

I’m in her small bathroom preparing for bed time and as I walk out Korra was sitting on the bed waiting for me. Soft music emanating from the radio and as I approached her, she quickly stands up and puts my hands on her shoulders.

“Dance with me beautiful.” She smiles softly, holds my hips with her hands and starts moving to the music. My heart is fluttering fast against my chest, it’s how I dreamed being with her was going to be like. How our life would feel like, being together and it’s better than anything I could have imagined. I put my arms closely around her neck and we look deeply in to each other’s eyes moving softly to the music. She caresses my lower back with her thumb and I feel like I’m walking on clouds. 

“Sweetheart you’re so beautiful. Inside out, I can’t stop thinking about you. Even now holding you like this, I’m just thinking about you, us….Can I keep you forever?” She asks me with her puppy eyes, almost pouting. I chuckle at that and kiss her putting lip.

“Be careful of what you wish for,” I say leaning into her ear, “I can be a handful.”

“Oh I know that you’re a sly dog Sato!” I can feel her smile on my cheek it’s so sweet. “What’s in that black box under your bed…. Bolin mentioned something earlier.” My eyes widen suddenly and blush. ‘Oh fuck…Bolin I’m going to kill you.’

“Y-you caught that huh?” I stutter, still swinging with the music and she’s with her shit eating grin looking at me. I roll my eyes and feel a bit shy all of the sudden telling her what’s in that box. 

“See, I suppress my heats from the outside world but they still effect my body. I get the urge to…satisfy myself and I have some toys there to help me with it.” I blush, knowing she’s imagining all those thing I could have done. 

“Aha...ok and what does he meant with ‘putting them to use with me?” She asks, of course she would ask that.

“Fuck, I’m going to kill him and his big mouth.” I murmur more to myself and see Korra smirking waiting for my explanation. I’m sure she’s teasing me by now ‘ohoho, not with me my little shit’. “I may or may not have a big something in there that would make you scream my name, over and over again.” I say all confidently winking at her. I hear her gulp and then she leans in to my ear whispering me how she would like to test this theory. We giggle in each other’s shoulders but continue to sway to the soft beat. 

“I love you so much Asami. You’re so full of shit….. How could I ever lived without you, without this?” I caught a glimpse of sadness in her blue eyes and pull her closer in a full embrace.

“I love you too Korra and we don’t have to live without this anymore. We have each other now as long as we want.”   
Our lips overlapping in a loving kiss, inhaling each other’s air. We finished our dance as I start yawning in to her shoulder and she pulls me in bed on top of her. I settle in the crook of her neck as she kisses my forehead softly. “Goodnight sweetheart.”

“’Night baby, love ya.” I kiss her neck before I sink in to a deep slumber feeling the heat of her body under me.

 

Something warm and soft is teasing my clit and I feel wetness pulling out of my sex. I’m sure I’m still dreaming. Fuck Korra, even in my dreams you can work me up like that.

“Mmh you taste so good Sami.” My brain and consciousness starts to wake up more and more, but I try to force myself to stay in this dream I’m not ready to wake up yet. Fighting it is not going to work as I see the soft white light of the sun on my eyelids, I let out a moan that I can’t hold back. I blink my eyes slowly open, still feeling a wonderful pressure between my legs. Then I get it. Korra is waking me up in the most sensual way. I put my legs over her shoulders to give her the best angle possible to ‘wake me up’.

“Fuck Korra.” I breathe out loud as I feel her tongue penetrating me.

“Shh, you don’t want Tenzin and Pema hear you now, do you?”

“mmh nooo, don’t stop!” I manage to say with a raspy morning voice and hear her chuckle in between my legs, but she dive right away into her previous work. I bite my under lip to muffle my moans somehow. Suddenly she fills me with two of her fingers, flicking her tongue frantically on my clit. I fight with myself, keeping my voice somehow down. She’s moaning in to my pussy and fingering me, increasing the pace with every trust. ‘Fuck I’ll come like that in no time’. I start to feel my inner muscles clamp around her fingers and my climax almost crashing, but then abruptly she withdraws her fingers and her mouth and I whimper at the loss. As I open my eyes to start complaining to her, she is suddenly above me pushing her hard, warm member inside of me and muffles my loud moan with her mouth. The sudden fullness of her member inside of me and the push on my clit evokes my muscles to grip hard on her shaft and I climax fully. Her eyes open wide at the sudden hard grip of my muscles. She screams in to my mouth emptying herself into me, giving two or three more hard trust prolonging our orgasms. Pushing deep inside my pelvis, I feel her pulses of cum filling me and I gasp and moan into her open mouth. Gripping her ass I try to push her even more inside of me, I want her to knot me. I feel my muscles being stretched more and more with every second and the pulses of my heart humming in my ears.

“Korra!!” I gasp her name. 

“Sami my reputation!” She morns out loud and I’m confused at what she’s trying to tell me. “Spirits two seconds and I can stop holding back…..I even knot you again. Damn…I…that was not my plan!”

“So you had a plan?” I hold her near and give her kisses on her lips. 

“Yeah, I was going to wake you up with my mouth, but no I just couldn’t hold back and stick my thing inside of you, because I woke up with it pocking out of my pajamas. And then I come in two seconds. I’m the Avatar, dammit, I should be able to last longer than that.” She pouts.

I can hold back and start laughing out loud and she joins me and we giggled again leaning our foreheads against each other.

“Avatar your reputation is fantastic you worked me up pretty well and I wanted you to knot me, I can’t help myself you’re irresistible.” She smiles her lopsided grin proudly. “And I need you ready for this evening.” Her brows bows up in a questioning manner. “I want to show you what’s under my bed. I show you MY reputation, if you think you’re up to that Avatar.” 

“Fuck Asami I’m inside of you and you still think of all the ways you can have your ways with me! Fuck, I love you so much.” We start giggling again and damn I want her to marry me. ‘Someday Sato, someday you’ll call her your wife.’


	10. Sowwy

Dear readers

I'm sooooo sowwy. I saw people are still waiting for an update. I have good and bad news. Bad news first, I don't think I will update this anymore. I didn't have any time to write anything in a while. Now you are asking yourself what could be the good news?  
Well, this smutty and bad written korrasami story made me met the love of my life. I though things like that happen just in fairytales or fanfiction, but people listen.... Those stories happen in real life!It happen to me. I met my beta through this and well turns out she is the Korra to my Asami:-) and well we are almost 6 months a couple (happy almost 6 months love). Sorry people that this story will have no update, but I want to quote here my amazing girlfriend Kadzuki: This story has done it's propose. (Sorry babe if my quote is grammatically wrong, you know I forgot to give it to my beta first)  
Ok folks, sowwy again. Thanks sooooo much for giving it a try. Please stay safe wherever you are and belive that true love really exists. All different good kind of Korrasami endings for all of us.

Kadzuki thank you so much to offering to be my beta for this. Best decision ever. You're amazing!

Ciao   
Soulreader  
Junnie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have no beta. I wrote this on ff.net but it`s to explicit. I hope you like it? let me know?  
> Sorry for my grammar.


End file.
